La chica del clima
by Frank Lester
Summary: Elsa tiene una vida que nunca quiso, un trabajo que no comprende por qué hace, una rutina en la que nada es único pero sí monótono. Elsa no tiene una vida... pero quizás, con el tiempo, pueda tenerla. Y ese quizás podría venir de la mano de una camarera pelirroja que conocerá en un momento de absoluto cansancio y frustración.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO #1

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando salió de su trabajo ese día. Cansada. Aburrida. Harta.

Decidió que caminaría hasta su casa porque no se sentía de humor como para compartir las amarguras de su vida con algún taxista aleatorio de la ciudad de Nueva York y, además, su departamento se encontraba apenas a unas cuadras de las oficinas del noticiero para el cual trabajaba, el del canal siete. Claro, una más de las ventajas que tenía su trabajo, se recordó con molestia.

Era la encargada de dar la información del clima, la chica del clima como todos sus conocidos le decían; a veces en el horario de medio día, a veces en el nocturno, casi nunca en el matutino, pero también sucedía si era lo bastante desafortunada. Las peores veces eran cuando debía hacer los turnos de otros compañeros porque "cosas les surgían" y ella era demasiado accesible como para inventarse algún compromiso y zafarse del problema.

Según su madre, el trabajo era de ensueño, y le permitía tener exposición pública. Pero quizás, solo quizás, a su madre lo que le importaba era poder presumir que su hija salía en televisión con las otras señoras raras con las que se reunía los viernes por las tardes para tomar el té, en lo que era su… ¿club de lectura? Elsa dudaba que siquiera comentaran o leyeran algo en absoluto.

Y luego ahí estaba, la conclusión perfecta para un día que ya de por sí había sido una mierda: lluvia. La atrapó justo cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su departamento, mientras intentar ignorar sus propias quejas y centrarse en lo ridículo de las perspectivas ajenas. Lo irónico era, que según el pronóstico que había dado la noche sería tranquila y llevadera, ¡gran chica del clima que era sin duda! Pero con toda sinceridad, ¿qué carajos sabía ella al respecto? Elsa no era meteoróloga, solo era la cara bonita que el canal siete había puesto a cargo de memorizar la información y emitirla al público televidente. Imagen, lo que importaba era la imagen, su imagen era útil para subir el rating.

Empezó a sentir como el agua escurría por sus zapatos de tacón y la empapaba hasta el punto de, seguramente, arruinar lo que quedaba de su maquillaje. Eso es, estaba caminando en zapatos de tacón alto en medio de la noche y la lluvia, así de harta estaba de su día. Estaba lejos del punto en el que le interesaba.

Antes de percatarse, sin embargo, estaba ya frente a la entrada del edificio en el que se hallaba su departamento, solo le restaba entrar y este asqueroso y olvidable día habría terminado. Pero la cosa era… que no sabía si quería entrar. ¿Estaba harta del día? Sí. ¿Quería que terminara? Claro. ¿Estaba deseando cortarle las bolas a Hans Anderson, el idiota presentador de noticias súper atractivo que derretía con su falsa sonrisa a la mitad de las chicas de la gran manzana? También. ¿Quería un descanso y un respiro de todo? Por supuesto. Y todo eso estaba a su alcance ahora, o al menos la parte del respiro y de descansar finalmente del desastroso día, la castración no se podía, tendría que llevarla a cabo en sus pensamientos nada más.

Entrar a su departamento le daría algo de muy ansiada paz. Pero había algo colgando en el aire, tal vez era el olor rancio de los puestos callejeros de comida rápida o tal vez era el olor de su podrida existencia. No lo comprendía muy bien, no tenía la mente para meditarlo en ese instante, pero por alguna razón sintió que si entraba al edificio y dormía estaría aceptando algún tipo de derrota. Como si el mundo pudiera cogérsela una y otra vez y ella solo regresara a su pequeño refugio a calmar el ardor entre sus piernas para regresar al día siguiente a ser cogida de nuevo.

El pensamiento era demasiado deprimente y oscuro para ella, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿de qué era lo que estaba más harta? De no tener el control quizás, de ser la niña de rostro perfecto y modales envidiables que sus padres habían criado. Pero es que ella no era una puta muñeca de porcelana.

Se dio la vuelta. La muñecas no tenían voluntad propia, las muñecas eran predecibles y manipulables porque no podían moverse por sí mismas. Ella no era una. O al menos no lo sería más, no después de esa noche, no en ese momento.

Haría algo que la perfecta Elsa Mikkelsen no haría. Iría a un bar, se embriagaría y hasta lo presumiría después. ¿Qué importaba? Era válido siquiera por una vez, ¿no? Claro que lo era, y al demonio con ella y con cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si hay algún bar cerca de aquí? —preguntó a un transeúnte que pasaba por la acera. El chico la vio con una cara como de espanto que Elsa no entendió hasta que ubicó con sus ojos el paraguas que cargaba él y recordó que "Oh, claro, personas regulares suelen usar de esos para no mojarse". Sonrió tan bien como pudo, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, si acaso para que el joven dejara de verla como una indigente y se dignara a responderle. No podía verse tan mal, ¿cierto?

—¿Día pesado? —le devolvió el chico, con una sonrisa más genuina y despreocupada que la de ella. Elsa movió un poco la cabeza en lo que confiaba y esperaba fuera un movimiento afirmativo. ¿Por qué empezaba a irritarla la cara del muchacho?

Él pareció entender, porque después de todo, era Nueva York y Elsa probablemente no era la primera chica que se encontraba hecha un desastre ese día, y tampoco sería la última, aunque la lluvia hubiera llevado a la mayoría de personas a refugiarse a sus departamentos, o en negocios y establecimientos.

La inspeccionó por un segundo, de pies a cabeza, y luego asintió. Elsa quería golpearlo pero no sabía si sería acertado, tampoco es que se viera como un sujeto malo.

Para sorpresa de ella, él le dijo una dirección al instante siguiente. Elsa abrió los ojos ante la abrupta llegada de los datos, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de inclinar la cabeza y balbucear un "gracias" tan amablemente como pudo. El chico solo sonrió más y luego siguió con su camino, sin cuestionarse siquiera si dejar a una chica sola, en medio de la noche, bajo la lluvia, con una preocupación extraña por irse a meter a un bar, era algo que uno debía hacer. Pero de nuevo, los neoyorquinos no apreciaban a extraños metiéndose en sus asuntos así que no podía culparse por eso. De hecho, podría considerarse servicial solo por proveer un sitio para la rubia que lo había detenido en plena lluvia.

El lugar recomendado estaba bastante cerca, Elsa razonó, después de comenzar a alejarse de su hogar y dirigirse hacia lo que para ella era, en definitiva, un terreno desconocido.

—XXXX—

La puerta de madera sonó al abrirse. Bueno, no tanto la puerta en sí como la cosa que estaba arriba de ella, ¿cómo era que se llamaba eso? ¿Avisador sonoro? ¿Timbres ornamentales deformes? Anna no podía recordarlo bien, solamente sabía que Rapunzel le había dicho que eran buenos para amenizar los hogares y espantar espíritus, algo que ella no le creyó, obviamente. Pero sin importar eso cuando escucho el sonido de uno confeccionado con bambú y lo que parecía ser alguna clase de metal ligero no pudo evitar enamorarse. Compró dos, uno lo puso justo en la entrada de la casa de sus papás, y el otro sobre la puerta del bar en el que trabajaba a medio tiempo, después de horas y horas de suplicas y ojos de cachorro dirigidos hacia Kristoff, el dueño del local.

Una joven de unos veinticinco años de edad entró poco después de que el sonido proveniente de la entrada comenzara a desvanecerse. Anna había girado su cuello para localizar al nuevo cliente del "Troll Rodante" —increíblemente, el mejor de todos los nombres engendrados por la creatividad de Kristoff. Él no era del tipo brillante—, pero para la absoluta sorpresa de la bartender pelirroja lo que entró y se acercó a la barra de la taberna no fue un mugroso y maloliente trabajador exhausto por las injusticias de su trabajo, fue una despeinada y desarreglada —aunque para nada maloliente hasta donde Anna podía percibir— joven, cuya ropa estaba "inundada" —si es que era correcto expresarlo así—, muy seguramente gracias a que había sido acorralada por lo que empezó como una pequeña llovizna y ahora se había convertido en un aguacero feroz. Anna supuso, que la chica había intentado huir de la lluvia, pero al ver que empeoró y no estar cerca de un taxi o su destino decidió entrar al bar para protegerse de la naturaleza hasta que la "emergencia" pasara.

La rubia se aproximó a la barra y Anna la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena, porque realmente se veía como insegura y llena de molestia al mismo tiempo. Era extraño, aunque no impensable, lo más probable era que estuviera enfadada por la lluvia y tímida por el lugar tan poco refinado en el que se había metido. A pesar de su accidentada apariencia, su vestimenta era lo bastante profesional como para concluir que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de sitios.

Cuando ella trató de sentarse en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la barra Anna sintió que debía hacer algo, esos bancos estaban lejos de ser nuevos o siquiera bonitos, pero Kristoff enloquecería si los veía manchados y arruinados por la humedad, _"incluso si fuera por la humedad proveniente de la falda que cubre el trasero de una chica alta y sexy_ ", pensó Anna. Justo después, se recordó limitar a su lesbiana interna-no-tan-interna al menos en horas de trabajo. Ligar con clientes estaba prohibido, no es que lo pensara hacer, solo que era inesperado que una mujer joven y quizás agradable a la vista —tendría que verla sin su máscara disuelta alrededor de sus mejillas antes de decidir eso— se apareciera justo allí, en una taberna de nombre divertido y clientela usualmente… más apestosa.

—Hey, uhm, ¿necesitas usar el baño? —Anna preguntó a la rubia, con cautela, aunque era más una sugerencia a decir verdad. Cuando la rubia en cuestión levantó una ceja como si no entendiera Anna supo que estaba algo desconectada de la realidad a su alrededor.

—¿No? —respondió Elsa en un tono seco.

Anna reprimió el discurso que podría haberle dado.

—Sí, uhm, tu ropa —apuntó con el dedo para señalar el… ¿uniforme? ¿Traje de mujer? Lo que fuera que se llamaba lo que usaban las mujeres que trabajaban en o eran dueñas de empresas. Esta parecía ser una de ese grupo—, y tu cabello, tu máscara, básicamente toda tú está cubierta en agua y necesita secarse. Así como, ahora, justo ahora —aclaró innecesariamente—. Puedo conseguirte una toalla si quieres así que… ¿Baño? —ofreció, mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

Elsa bajó la mirada, de repente apenada, de repente replanteándose por qué estaba ahí si no bebía. La bartender le había hablado de la forma en que una maestra le habla a un alumno de primaria y eso la hizo sentirse pequeña por un momento. No era mala intensión de la chica, claro, pero a Elsa no le gustó el hecho, no porque no tuviera razón en su observación sino porque la hizo sentirse como la Elsa de siempre, la que se culpaba por todo y la que pensaba en disculparse a la menor señal de roces, para evadir conflictos.

Pero la que estaba ahí no era la Elsa de siempre.

—Claro, eso estaría bien —dijo Elsa, y luego se dirigió a la puerta con una silueta femenina dibujada. Anna simplemente soltó un medio gruñido de insatisfacción porque "Hey, ella solo estaba siendo tan buena como una podía ser y al parecer la amabilidad de una linda bartender pelirroja ya no era un bien apreciado en la ciudad de Nueva York".

—Sale en un segundo —bromeó consigo misma, como si hablara de una bebida y no de una toalla. Tenía suerte de que al menos Kristoff tuviera varias cosas útiles como esa en el local. Aunque no era nada fenomenal ni digno de reconocimiento, cualquiera sabría que en negocios pertenecientes a la categoría favorita de bebedores algunas veces los clientes sentían la hermosa necesidad de dejar salir por sus bocas el contenido de su almuerzo, su cena, o una amorfa mezcla de los dos. ¿Y con qué se limpia el vómito? Un trapeador y toallas oscuras Kristoff le había dicho algo así como mil millones de veces, con el pecho inflado, como si fuera un erudito de la limpieza —lo cual no era—.

¿Se molestaría la rubia si supiera en qué se había utilizado anteriormente la toalla que estaba por usar para secarse? Bueno, no si no se enteraba, Anna sonrió con algo de malicia a pesar de sí misma.

—XXXX—

Elsa salió del tocador con un modo relativamente más fresco sobre sí misma. Tenía que ser honesta, en verdad lucía como una lunática que se había escapado de un manicomio al momento de entrar al bar, así que justo ahora estaba agradeciendo profundamente a la bartender el haberle sugerido tomar un vistazo en el espejo, porque al pensarlo con cuidado, esa joven podría simplemente habérselo exigido de mala manera o incluso haberla echado a la calle, después de todo había dejado el piso todo mojado solo con pasar de la entrada, y casi había hecho lo mismo con uno de los bancos acojinados de la barra. De haber tenido peor suerte, sus planes de desahogo estarían frustrados ya. Al igual que ella.

Tenía frío, ¿acaso iba a pescar un resfriado después de esa noche? Esperaba que no, pero considerando la ruta que habían seguido los acontecimientos de ese día, una serie de eventos catastróficos sería un título apropiado para definir tanto su pasado como lo que estaba aún en su porvenir.

De alguna forma su irritación había bajado bastante, ya no se sentía tan infeliz y miserable como se había sentido cerca de una hora antes, cuando salió de las oficinas del canal.

Ahora, si lo quisiera, podría regresar a su departamento y quizás dormir un poco; sin embargo, por un lado todavía seguía lloviendo afuera, y por el otro todavía llegaría a un departamento vacío y apagado. Y además, aunque su desagrado general había menguado hasta cierto punto, aún tenía el mismo sentimiento de inconformidad y derrota atorado en su pecho. Tenía que presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente, pero al demonio con ese detalle, no era nada semejante a eso lo que importaba. Esto no era respecto a los pros y contras de estar en un bar en noche de miércoles, esto era sobre lo asqueada que había llegado a estar de su trabajo, de cada minuto, y de cada hora, de cada semana y mes.

—No más pensar Elsa —decidió. Seria. No más Hans, no más ser la chica del clima, no más llamadas de su madre, no más nada.

Con unos pocos pasos llegó hasta donde se encontraba la bartender y esta inmediatamente la miró, como por puro defecto en realidad, como lista para recibir la toalla que había absorbido gran parte de la humedad que había en la ropa y el cuerpo de Elsa.

La rubia de ojos azul cobalto no logró descifrar lo que ocurrió después con el rostro de la chica que se suponía estaba ahí para embriagarla. Es decir, atenderla. Como fuera. La pelirroja se había puesto rígida de un momento a otro, como si frente a ella se encontrara un fantasma o alguna criatura de otro planeta.

—¿Todavía me veo tan mal? —cuestionó Mikkelsen, extendiendo su brazo para entregar a Anna la toalla a medio empapar. Anna se forzó a salir de su trance al escucharla.

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Mucho mejor, te lo aseguro. —Y por alguna desafortunada razón el color de la piel que iba desde sus mejillas hasta el puente de su nariz ganó dos sombras de rojo.

—Gracias —Elsa replicó suavemente, sin verdaderamente notar nada fuera de lo común, y empezó a ojear las botellas de licor a espaldas de la pelirroja.

Anna observó a la joven de cabello rubio un poco más, trató de desviar la dirección en que sus ojos apuntaban, pero traicioneramente estos no la obedecieron. Tampoco ayudaba el que la joven siguiera contemplando la selección de bebidas alcohólicas que estaban en el mostrador detrás de ella. No se había percatado cuando la vio ingresar pero, ella sabía quién era esta mujer, estaba casi segura de eso. Ahora se sentía un poco abrumada porque era algo sumamente impredecible e improbable que de entre las más de diez millones de personas que habitaban en Nueva York, Elsa Mikkelsen, la precisa chica que fue su enamoramiento juvenil, hubiera llegado a escudarse de la lluvia justo en el andrajoso bar en el que ella trabajaba.

Y no es que el bar fuera realmente tan malo, a ella le parecía un lugar aceptable, ¿pero cómo demonios es que una ex modelo había terminado allí? No podía ser, no debía ser. Era raro, ¿no debería ella estar en algún lugar con… quién sabe, más lujos? La excusa del refugio para las condiciones climáticas ya no alcanzaba para Anna porque, alguien con recursos no tendría por qué estar cerca de zonas tan poco llamativas para empezar.

—Es una lástima que no puedas irte todavía, ¿tu teléfono no funciona? Podría prestarte el mío —dijo Anna antes de que poder detener su lengua. Maldita escurridiza que siempre arruinaba todo y la dejaba a su suerte después.

—Oh. —Elsa quitó su vista de las botellas y la regresó a Anna, quien puso un gesto apologético una fracción de segundo después.

—No me refería a que debas irte ni nada, es solamente que no eres el tipo de persona que veo aquí en una base regular, eres inusual. —Elsa se echó para atrás unos cuantos milímetros, luego inspeccionó sus manos, su falda, su saco, y la camisa debajo de este. Anna quiso abofetearse—. No, no digo que tú seas rara. Espera, no dije rara, inusual. No digo que tú seas inusual, sino que… —buscó auxilio—. ¡Ellos!

Elsa sintió esa reacción de la pelirroja demasiado surreal, ¿estaba poseída por algo? Se preguntó. ¿Era la misma chica que la había recibido y le había indicado que se veía como salida de un drenaje? Quien sabe, tal vez había cruzado a alguna realidad paralela mientras estuvo en el baño, o quizás se había desmayado en algún lado y ahora alucinaba. La pelirroja había saltado de estar en silencio y lanzarle miradas furtivas —porque sí, lo había notado— a excusarse y liarse completamente sobre un tema sin importancia.

Sin embargo, Elsa encontró que ese nerviosismo era la primera cosa entretenida que veía en el día.

Le concedió la oportunidad de aclarar su argumento, cualquiera que pudiera ser este. ¿Existía acaso? Lo que fuera. Se volteó para ver lo que la bartender había indicado con su grito, y resultó que era una de las mesas del bar, o más bien la única mesa que estaba siendo ocupada por alguien. Había dos tipos muy grandes sentados ahí, pelirrojos también aunque con un tono más oscuro que el de la chica de la barra. Eran bastante grandes, vestían mal, estaban sin rasurar por lo que hasta sus cuellos parecían estar peludos, y uno incluso tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, ¿cómo es que no los había visto antes? ¿Cómo es que los hombres podían ser tan repugnantes a veces? Bueno, algunos, algunos como esos.

Una risita se le escapó. Entendió perfectamente lo que la pelirroja quería decir.

—¿Ellos?

—Sí, algo como eso es lo que espero ver en todos mis turnos aquí —Anna dijo, esperanzada en que Elsa captara —. Y bien, a menos de que lleves el mejor disfraz del mundo contigo no pareces tener ese perfil.

—Ya… Debes tenerlo difícil entonces. —Anna negó, sonriendo, porque en realidad disfrutaba de su trabajo, y cosas extrañas como los hermanos Smith —quienes estaban en la mesa— eran responsables de ese disfrute.

—Entonces… ¿Te sirvo algo? Vi que escogías con cuidado, ¿tenemos tu veneno?

Todos eran el veneno de Elsa hasta donde ella sabía. O puede que ninguno lo fuera, sinceramente no tenía cómo saberlo, aunque recordaba los nombres de los tragos que solía compartir su padre con sus viejos y estirados amigos, su propia experiencia con las bebidas se limitaba a no más de una copa de champaña, vino tinto, o cerveza en ocasiones realmente especiales. Cualquier cosa diferente era tan natural para Elsa como lo era el abominable hombre de las nieves o el monstruo del lago Ness.

—Uhm… ¿Bourbon? —aventuró, recordando, Anna no se movió y Elsa creyó que había dicho una estupidez monumental—. ¡Ron con cola! Quisiera algo de ron con cola.

—Seguro —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja—. Por cierto, soy Anna, Anna Laurie, y seré tu camarera el día de hoy, un placer —complementó Anna dejando crecer un brillo amable en sus ojos; esperando dos cosas. Una, suavizar el ambiente un poco estropeado con el que habían comenzado a conversar ambas. Y dos, obtener la verificación final de que esta joven que recién había ordenado ron con cola era de hecho su "crush" de seis años atrás. ¿Contaba decir que estabas enamorada de ella si solo la viste en la portada de una revista y te pareció muy mona? Anna supuso que el haber recortado las fotos de las páginas en las que salía la rubia y haberlas puesto dentro de un sobre con forma de corazón titulado "la mujer ideal" —con un corazón sobre la "i"— era prueba de que sí. También estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando su consciencia le dijo que las chicas adolescentes eran así de ingenuas, o que ella lo fue, como mínimo.

—Elsa Mikkelsen, chica del clima del canal siete —Elsa dijo, sin saber por qué—, ya sabes, ya que te presentaste y me dijiste a qué te dedicabas —trató de salvar.

" _Lo sabía"_ , celebró mentalmente Anna.

—XXXX—

Elsa no sabía cómo beber, nunca lo hacía, honestamente no tenía idea. Así que no estaba familiarizada con el ardor que dejaba el whisky al pasar por su garganta. Mucho menos estaba familiarizada con la sensación de mareo placentera o la visión borrosa que venía después de los primeros tragos. Anna prefirió no entrometerse.

Después de presenciar de primera mano el completo desorden en la lista de órdenes de Elsa, era una suposición común para la pelirroja el creer que la señorita Mikkelsen no tenía ni una idea de lo que hacía. Había ido de pedir ron con cola a una margarita a sexo en la playa, para luego pasar a una piña colada y terminar finalmente con un vaso whiskero entre sus manos, lleno de una peligrosa cantidad de Jack Daniel's. Toda la exhibición había sido como ver a una niña tratar de descubrir las funciones de sus nuevos juguetes a baterías, excepto que estos en vez de juguetes eran cócteles, y en vez de una niña esta era una mujer adulta. O bueno, quizá podría pasar por una niña alcohólica. O una niña muy bien desarrollada, con buen busto y caderas, y lo que parecían ser labios suaves y carnosos. ¿En qué putas estaba pensando? ¿Quién era realmente la ebria aquí? Anna se asustaba del camino que podían tomar sus ideas durante sus muy frecuentes divagaciones. Se calló, aunque no estaba hablando.

—… Y luego, es decir, solamente he soportado a ese idiota porque es el presentador principal del noticiero, el favorito de tooodo el puto mundo. Creo que sonríe y hasta Oaken moja sus pantaletas al instante siguiente.

Anna no tenía la menor pista de quién era el idiota o de quién era Oaken, o de si Oaken era el idiota. Las palabras de Elsa habían comenzado a volverse difusas después de la piña colada, y antes de que la pelirroja se enterara de qué pasaba la rubia había empezado a hablar sobre su vida. O sobre algún show televisivo muy dramático. Cualquier opción era posible.

Aunque en la actualidad Anna no estaba tan emocionada de conocer a Elsa Mikkelsen como lo habría estado poco más de media década antes, supuso que le debía a su versión antigua este momento de gloria. Ella básicamente estaba entrevistando a su ídolo de los quince años, o al menos siendo la única espectadora de algo incluso mejor: las confesiones de una ebria hermosa.

Los hermanos Smith se habían marchado del local hacía cerca de veinte minutos, dejando solo a Anna para disfrutar de lo entretenida que se veía Elsa con la mirada desenfocada, descansando su cabeza contra la barra de tiempo en tiempo, y con sus pómulos llenos de un color carmín muy característico de aquellos bajo los efectos del licor.

Anna descubrió que la vista, además de entretenida, era encantadora y algo tierna.

—¿Y quién es Oaken? —preguntó sin hesitar, como si solo quisiera seguirle dando cuerda a Elsa para no perderse del sonido que producía su voz al enredar y juntar las palabras.

—Es el director de operaciones del canal.

—Y él es un idiota, ¿es así?

—No… No —Elsa negó—. Bueno, él sí es un idiota, pero es un idiota del tipo ingenuo idiota, no del tipo malnacido idiota, o del tipo aléjate de mí idiota. En realidad Oaken no es tan malo, solamente es demasiado torpe como para notar que su amabilidad hace que nadie lo respete.

—Uhm, vale, ¿y entonces quién es el tipo malnacido idiota? —continuó Anna.

—Hans. —Los ojos de Elsa se oscurecieron después de que el nombre abandonara sus labios—. Hans Anderson es el idiota de tipo malnacido. —Se quedó apreciando lo que quedaba del líquido oscuro en su vaso y lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero la superó rápidamente.

Anna percibió la falta de humor en esa última declaración, de pronto lo que Elsa dijo no fue gracioso.

La rubia golpeó con la uña de su dedo índice sobre la circunferencia del vaso, para indicar a Anna que este se encontraba vacío nuevamente. Anna lo dudó, pero Elsa procedió a poner su dedo en la dirección de la botella de Jack Daniel's, como si pensara que la pelirroja no había captado el mensaje.

—¿Alguna razón específica que haga de Hans un idiota, o solo no te agrada que sea… uhm, popular? —cuestionó Anna, mientras vertía más whisky en el vaso de cristal.

—Esa es la cosa, todo el mundo piensa algo estúpido como eso. Pero no, es solo… Él no sabe cómo aceptar que el mundo no está a sus pies. Es narcisista y no comprende el significado de la palabra "no".

Anna se sorprendió de la claridad con la que Elsa había hablado en esta oportunidad. La dejó continuar, porque al parecer había accionado alguna palanca que activaba el disgusto de su cliente. Y era claro que esta quería seguir hablando ahora.

—Ha tratado de que salgamos desde que empecé a trabajar en el canal. No es que me invitara a cenar cada semana pero sí lo hizo en mi primer día, y en otras ocasiones más a lo largo de mi estancia. Y aunque cada vez lo he rechazado no parece darle mucha importancia y regresa para… insinuarse, e insinuarse de nuevo, continua haciéndolo, no es agradable, nunca lo ha sido. Yo… realmente nunca quise darle demasiado pensamiento a sus comentarios inapropiados o a sus miradas atrevidas —pareció recordar—. Ugh, sus miradas.

Anna curvó sus labios hacia arriba como muestra de simpatía.

—Pero hoy… —paró y entrecerró sus ojos, como reviviendo una memoria, una mala. Su cabeza, sin embargo, no se quedó del todo quieta, su embriagues era cada vez más evidente.

—¿Pasó algo diferente hoy? —Anna indagó, su voz baja.

Elsa fijó sus ojos con los de la señorita Laurie en ese momento, y lo único que la pelirroja pudo ver fue a una mujer agotada, enojada pero sin deseos o fuerzas para expresar ese enojo.

—Nos quedamos solos en la tarde, me pidió ayuda para organizar algunos documentos y archivos. No tengo el más mínimo conocimiento de meteorología, ¿sabes? —Admitió de pronto—. No estudié para eso, y sin embargo soy la chica del clima de canal, estúpido, ¿no?

—No creo que…

—No importa, estábamos ahí, poniendo documentos en carpetas. No solo eran de cosas relacionadas con mi área, eran de noticias viejas y no sé qué más también, para ser honesta no los vi mucho porque parecían muy viejos y estropeados algunos. No sé, no pensé que fueran pura basura hasta que él se acercó por detrás de mí…

Anna puso una expresión horrorizada.

—Espera, ¿él… trató de propasarse contigo?

—Tra-tó —repitió Elsa, como buscando el significado de las sílabas, ¿no se había propasado Hans ya muchas otras veces? ¿Dónde se dibujaba la línea que separaba las charlas indeseadas de las que se podían considerar acoso?—. ¡Él lo hizo! —Balbuceó, aumentando el volumen de su voz unos cuantos decibeles. La rubia comenzaba a sonar como una pequeña que apenas daba sus primeras palabras—. Puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi cadera y empezó a… frotar sobre mi ropa como si… Carajo. Es un imbécil. Sentí su aliento caliente cerca de mi oreja y me dieron nauseas, él dijo que si quería acompañarlo a un concierto esta noche, que sería lindo… —Su voz se quebró al final.

—Maldito idiota —dijo Anna automáticamente, sintiendo su propia sangre hervir con la declaración de Elsa. Algunos "machos" seguían viviendo en la edad de piedra, pensando que las mujeres eran cosas de las que podían disponer, como trofeos a reclamar si nadie lo había hecho antes. Anna supuso, que en su propio delirio, ese tal Hans Anderson había creído que su aproximación podía considerarse romántica. Asco. Tremendo asco.

—Di un salto, y él se retrajo como si estuviera sorprendido. Soltó una risa cuando vio que me volteé, creo que le pareció graciosa mi cara de pánico, en verdad no sé cómo me veía… Le dije que se alejara y se fuera, pero luego recordé que estábamos en su oficina, así que me excusé y salí tratando de evitar tener un ataque. Él solo dijo que no quería asustarme y que lo pensara y le diera una respuesta antes de las siete, porque no quería que llegáramos tarde…

—Oh mi puto Dios —Anna exclamó—. ¿Qué carajos está mal con ese sujeto? ¿Le dijiste a alguien? —preguntó, casi perpleja.

Elsa se quedó en silencio.

—No le dijiste a nadie… —concluyó Anna, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Elsa le dio un nuevo sorbo al vaso de whisky. Uno largo. Fue suficiente para acabarlo.

—Ni siquiera interesa ya, ¿quién se pondría en contra de él? Él de hecho es alguien ahí dentro mientras que yo soy la "hueca" a la que ponen a sonreír para anunciar que habrá una tormenta tropical sobre Manhattan, es increíblemente estúpido, inútil. —Señaló nuevamente la botella, Anna le hizo un gesto negativo con los ojos pero entonces Elsa pasó a tomarla ella misma, justo del lado de la pelirroja. Anna no quería que siguiera bebiendo, matar a sus clientes de cirrosis no era parte del trabajo de una bartender, y ya desmayados no podían pagar. Ese era el estatuto oficial. El estatuto personal era que Laurie odiaba ver a las personas pasar por estados de ánimo deplorables, más si se trataba de una chica joven, más si se trataba de alguien que en verdad había tenido un día de mierda, más si se trataba de su antiguo amor platónico. Y más aún, si por alguna razón empatizaba con ella, se sentía apenada por ella.

—No estoy segura de que debas seguir con eso Elsa —le dijo, sonando preocupada. Miró la pantalla de su celular y se encontró con que pasaban de la una cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, la lluvia había cesado pero no vendría ningún cliente más. Tenía que cerrar.

Elsa ignoró completamente la advertencia de Anna e intentó servirse más licor, tiró parte del mismo fuera del vaso pero logró reponer su puntería y acertar la dirección después del primer tanteo fallido.

—Todo se está derrumbando. Cada pedazo de mis aspiraciones se viene abajo como si se desvaneciera en el aire. Cada mañana cuando despierto recuerdo a la Elsa de la universidad y todo lo que esperaba lograr, y me doy cuenta de que esos recuerdos son más y más difíciles de reconocer ahora, es como si se volvieran borrosos y se perdieran en medio de una niebla espesa; y no sé qué hacer, en verdad que no lo sé. Inicialmente se suponía que estaría ahí uno o dos meses, fue lo que mamá dijo. Ella me aseguró que sería mientras aparecía un puesto como periodista para alguna revista… Era lo que en verdad quería. Pero dos meses se convirtieron en seis, y luego seis se volvieron un año. Ahora han sido casi dos años y sigo estancada en el mismo noticiero, poniendo la misma sonrisa de porcelana frente a las cámaras… como si me gustara, como si estuviera bien con ello.

Elsa dejó de hablar, sus ojos estaban parcialmente abiertos apenas. Anna vio cómo la rubia los cerró con fuerza, vio cómo la angustia acumulada se materializó en sus rasgos faciales. Y después, vio en mudez cómo una lágrima cayó de ella.

Fue solo una, una lágrima grande se deslizó por su piel y dejó un rastro húmedo a su paso. ¿Por qué una lágrima se sentía más pesada que la gota de una llovizna? ¿Por qué era tan caliente y ardía tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cargada? ¿Por qué no podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado una sensación igual?

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Soy… Soy un desastre. No debería- No debería estar contándote esto. Lo que pasa es… —Su garganta le falló, como si estuviera sedienta de oxígeno. Las palabras de Elsa quedaron ahogadas justo ahí.

—No te disculpes —dijo Anna, buscando confortarla. ¿Qué debía decir para hacer que su cliente se sintiera mejor? ¿Cuál sería el dialogo correcto? ¿De qué otra forma podría ayudarla? ¿Elsa siquiera buscaba ayuda? ¿Por qué se lo estaba preguntando? No obtuvo respuesta para ninguna interrogante y se sintió extrañamente decaída por ello. Inservible—. Elsa, es mejor que vayas a casa, ¿quieres que llame a alguien por ti? —propuso en cambio.

Casa. Alguien. Todo le sonó tan irrelevante. Elsa estaba mal, bastante más allá del punto de un mareo manejable, estaba intoxicada por la bebida. No le quedaba control sobre sus sentidos o pensamientos, se apagaba lentamente.

—No hay nadie —alcanzó a decir. Y no lo había.

—XXXX—

Una sensación cálida cubrió abruptamente parte de su anatomía. Era muy molesta, se sintió como si acabaran de poner una bombilla justo en su cara y esta la empezara a quemar con su calor. Elsa luchó por mantener los ojos cerrados pero la sensación invasiva la hizo gruñir y sacudirse entre las sabanas y edredones. Seguida de esa, una sensación incluso más "devastadora" llegó, una que definitivamente no había sentido antes.

Su cabeza retumbaba, parecía que alguien estaba martilleando un cincel dentro de ella. ¿Qué clase de mierda era ese dolor tan raro? Era indecente y feo, como si su cerebro hubiera escapado, fuera atacado por maleantes y estos lo regresaran completamente magullado al interior de su cráneo. Uhm, ¿serían maleantes en ese caso? Porque técnicamente… Abandonó esa línea de ideas de inmediato, ¿qué clase de metáfora era esa? Horrible. Su boca estaba seca. Necesitaba agua.

Se levantó de la cama solo para encontrarse con una vista muy desconocida frente a ella.

" _¿Dónde carajos estoy?"_ , pensó aturdidamente. Escaneó la habitación con lentitud —todo parecía ir lento aunque solo ella se estaba moviendo—, tratando de no considerar la posibilidad de tirarse a la cama de nuevo y volver a dormir. El dolor, más que insoportable era como extenuante.

La noche. La lluvia. El bar. Una pelirroja con dos trenzas la había atendido y había hablado con ella, y después… Nada.

El horror. _"Oh, mierda"_ , la había cagado.

—¿Qué carajos hice? —miró hacia abajo, tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior. Eso al menos la libró de creer que había dormido con algún extraño ridículo durante la madrugada. Pero inevitablemente, el descartar ese escenario la dejó perdida.

—¿Qué carajos hice? —repitió con indignación y un tono mucho más suave.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO #2

Cerca de una semana había pasado desde la noche en que decidió que tiraría al mundo a la basura y se olvidaría de la carga que llevaba en sus hombros. Una semana desde que decidió que estaba harta de su trabajo y que no volvería a dejar que la corriente impuesta por los demás la arrastrara a lugares en los que no quería estar. Una semana casi completa desde que se juró a sí misma que no sería una muñeca al servicio de otros y en cambio tomaría decisiones imprevistas.

¿Y dónde estaba a casi ocho días de haber llegado a tan esperanzadora resolución? Claro, dónde más podría estar sino en el canal siete, presentando las noticias del tiempo en la edición del medio día del noticiero. Justo en el lugar del que se suponía quería escapar.

Lo único nuevo en su vida después del miércoles anterior había sido el asco casi instintivito que había desarrollado por las bebidas alcohólicas. Desde que despertó en la casa de una extraña con su ropa oliendo a caño y un particular sabor a podrido en su boca, le había sido imposible siquiera pensar en poner una cerveza entre sus labios; y ni qué decir de algo con una denominación más fuerte. La sola memoria del licor era suficiente para inducir nauseas en Elsa, y odiaba eso, odiaba el recuerdo difuso de sus tonterías y balbuceos, y el del escozor que dejaba la bebida al bajar por su garganta.

Pero esa era solo una parte de sus cosas "menos favoritas", la más reciente en entrar a su lista. Porque lo que más odiaba eran las preguntas incomprensibles que le hacía su madre, quien al verla hacer una expresión de disgusto frente a una de las botellas de coñac de su padre le cuestionó si quizás estaba embarazada, y gracias a esa especulación procedió a darle un discurso de dos horas y media respecto a por qué el ser madre soltera era una aberración para la vida de una mujer, a pesar de que desde el principio Elsa le aclaró que solo se sentía un poco enferma. Seriamente, ¿era mucho pedir un respiro?

—La temperatura estará alrededor de los cincuenta y tres grados Fahrenheit y la humedad relativa será de ochenta y seis por ciento. Además, pueden esperarse precipitaciones aisladas y de poca duración en horas de la tarde; y vientos de hasta una milla por hora acompañando a estas —estaba diciendo frente a una enorme cámara televisiva, terminado con el reporte del clima. Después de salir de ahí su único compromiso era reunirse con su madre nuevamente, porque Idun quería hablarle sobre decoraciones navideñas y, conociendo a su madre, también sobre algún muchacho hijo de uno de los accionistas principales de una u otra "importante" compañía de la ciudad, quién sabe cuál sería esta vez —aunque Elsa no perdía la esperanza de que Idun algún día dejara de presionarla al respecto—. ¿Habían sido solo dos días desde la última vez que vio a su madre? Se sentía como menos, se sentía como si la persiguiera con sus consejos y consultas. Y no es que su madre le incomodara, es solo que agotaba su paciencia demasiado rápido, ¿por qué no podía Idun entender que sus intereses eran más variados que reuniones de té, decoración de interiores y la opinión de la gente sobre su vida? Bueno, quizás era porque ella nunca hacía escuchar su voz, o porque siempre tardaba mucho en inventar una excusa para eludir las reuniones y terminaba aceptando por defecto… porque aparentemente el que calla otorga. Así que, al final, era su culpa.

Les dio el pase a los presentadores y escuchó cómo comenzaron a hablar de sucesos concernientes al gobierno de los Estados Unidos y la deuda del estado, pensó en cómo hasta eso sería mejor que repetir prácticamente las mismas líneas un día tras otro, al menos en las noticias se hablaban de asuntos más variados, ¿o no? Ya no sabía, estaba inconforme con muchas cosas pero… ¿Era ella una conformista?

—XXXX—

Idun sirvió dos tazas de té en la mesita que tenían en el comedor, la cual era pequeña ya que la habían cambiado cuando Agdar decidió que el momento de jubilarse estaba próximo y había comenzado a desligarse poco a poco de los negocios y asuntos administrativos de su empresa, dejando a Verónica —la hermana de Elsa— a cargo las cosas importantes, de más y más reuniones y tratos cada día. La idea de Agdar era pasar por un tipo de transición y que su hogar se sintiera más personal y acogedor progresivamente, ya que la tranquilidad y el recibir visitas con menor frecuencia era parte natural de envejecer según su esposo; y a Idun, aunque no le fascinaba la idea, tampoco la mortificaba. Amaba a Agdar mucho, y el que ambos tuvieran menos ocupaciones significaba que pasarían más tiempo el uno con el otro.

Sin embargo, menos visitas no significaba ninguna visita, al menos a sus hijas estaba encantada de invitarlas y recibirlas tantas veces como fuera posible. Verónica obviamente empezó a estar ausente más veces de las que estaba presente, no por mala gana —Idun creía y esperaba—, sino porque sus responsabilidades iban aumentando a un ritmo exponencial, estaba heredando en vida el negocio de su padre después de todo. Eso le traía a Idun un aire de nostalgia. Por supuesto, ganar la presencia de su esposo a cambio de perder la de su hija no era algo perfecto; pero aun así, no es como si nunca la viera, además su hija estaba ahora viviendo una buena vida al lado de Lars Weselton, su prometido. Esa era felicidad suficiente para Idun, saber que Verónica estaba realizándose como mujer y persona.

Desde su punto de vista de madre —y amiga—, Elsa era quien más pena le daba, ya que aunque la veía más a menudo, la rubia de mechones platinados no parecía ir a ninguna parte con su vida. Tenía un trabajo interesante, uno que le permitía vistas y exposición abundante, lo suficientemente bueno como para despertar interés en muchos jóvenes exitosos de la ciudad, buenos muchachos; además de que era indudablemente hermosa y muy agraciada. Idun no podía entender cómo es que con tales características Elsa seguía estando sola año tras año, más sola cada día inclusive. Peor aún, cómo es que en sus veintitrés primaveras nunca había encontrado una pareja que le durara más de tres semanas. ¿Siquiera estaba su hija teniendo la cantidad adecuada de actividad sexual? Y de ser así, ¿con quién? ¿Por qué no podía formalizar nada? A Idun Mikkelsen no la mortificaba que Adgar quisiera apartarse un poco de la gente y ella fuera arrastrada en ese estilo de vida más calmado, lo que la mortificaba era la falta de iniciativa de las personas a quienes amaba. De Elsa, últimamente.

—Entonces mamá, ¿qué haremos este año? —Elsa dijo, tomando la taza de porcelana y acercándola a su boca para dar un sorbo. Estaba apuntando con sus ojos a la sala de estar, así que Idun supuso que se refería a las decoraciones navideñas de las que le había hablado cuando le pidió que se diera una vuelta por la casa.

—Tu padre no tiene mucho interés en hacer algo llamativo, dice que solo atraerá atención de los vecinos —respondió calmadamente—. Puede que tenga razón, anteriormente poníamos demasiado empeño en las luces del exterior y al final todo terminaba estropeado por la nieve.

Elsa consideró la respuesta de su madre, parecía poco contenta con el tema de las decoraciones, ¿qué no había sido ella la que lo propuso en primer lugar? Se debatió entre dar ideas de arreglos o decirle que de hecho todo eso era irrelevante; pero se le complicó decidir qué camino tomar, su madre podía ser algo volátil con esas cosas —o con todas—, posiblemente si le decía algo positivo para tratar de animarla respecto a las fiestas ella contrarrestaría sus palabras con una dosis cruda de realismo que la haría callar al instante. Por otro lado, si era Elsa quien ofrecía la opinión realista del asunto y le decía algo como: "oye mamá, es verdad, poner adornos para navidad es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Por no decir que es inapropiado, ya que octubre apenas y terminó", entonces su madre la miraría con ese gesto de absoluta decepción al que ya estaba acostumbrada y le recordaría lo hermoso del espíritu navideño. De una forma o de la otra, sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera, estaba jodida, ¿por qué las madres tenían que ser complicadas? ¿Por qué no venían con una manual?

—Podríamos hacer algo agradable con el interior, ya sabes, vi una venta de arbolitos de camino aquí —ofreció, intentando parecer pacífica y casual—, son pequeños pero bastante lindos; y naturales, como te gustan. Además… —se detuvo, su madre la estaba escuchando, pero sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en algo más, algo que le dio a entender a Elsa que debía parar de hablar justo ahí. Elsa lo hizo, y sostuvo el impulso de tragar grueso.

Idun la miró con una cara indescifrable.

—¿Elsa?

" _Aquí viene, era mucho pedir una tarde en paz",_ razonó Elsa. La mirada de su madre era difícil de leer, enigmática incluso, pero el tono de su voz era transparente, dejaba sus intenciones claras como el cristal. Estaba por darle un tipo de "reprimenda materna" por alguna cosa sobre la que ya debían haber hablado por lo menos un millón y medio de veces. Elsa en ocasiones se preguntaba si Idun perdía la memoria todos los días al llegar la media noche, porque, ¿qué otra explicación podría existir para que regresara a las mismas discusiones que ya habían tenido, una y otra y otra vez? Era como si quisiera revivir los mismos diálogos de antes, siempre le preguntaba las mismas cosas y luego la criticaba con copias exactas de sus críticas pasadas. Aunque, para ser honesta, sus críticas de vez en cuando tenían actualizaciones, se volvían peores y más insultantes —en cierta manera—. Y aunque Elsa sabía que Idun no lo hacía con malos deseos… Era desesperante.

—¿Sí, mamá? —Trató de parecer inocente.

—¿Qué ha sido del presentador? El que te invitó a salir la semana pasada. ¿Has aclarado las cosas con él?

Elsa casi enmudeció por la sorpresa que le causó la pregunta. ¿Aclarar qué exactamente? No había absolutamente nada que debiera ser aclarado. Hans había actuado de una manera equivocada, se había sobrepasado, y de hecho él debería estar agradecido de que Elsa no lo acusara con los directivos del canal por su comportamiento; aunque no es como si ella se atreviera a hacer algo así para empezar.

Cuando le contó a Idun lo ocurrido con el presentador del noticiero no esperaba que su madre se lo tomara con tanto sosiego. Cierto, Elsa dejó detalles afuera de la conversación y se limitó a contarle que "Hans la había invitado a un concierto de una forma inapropiada", pero la manera en que Idun lo tomó fue desconcertante y un poco hiriente… Demasiado hiriente a decir verdad. Dos días atrás, su madre le dijo que debía aprender a considerar la perspectiva de los demás y entender que lo que ella consideraba inapropiado a primera vista no necesariamente lo era. Básicamente Idun intentó convencerla de que Hans no había actuado mal, sino que ella había incomprendido sus pretensiones.

Todo terminó en un silencio sepulcral de parte de Elsa, porque en verdad no quería hablarlo más allá de ese punto. Desde un principio había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie la tomaría en serio si acusaba al presentador estrella del canal siete de acoso en el espacio laboral. Probablemente, imaginó, la considerarían una mujer amargada, presumida, arrogante, llena de envidia, y otro grupo de adjetivos peyorativos en los que prefería no pensar.

Algo estúpido como eso sucedería, estaba convencida.

Pero lejos del ambiente pesado y ajetreado de las oficinas, Elsa pensó que podría encontrar algún tipo de consuelo —porque lo admitiera o no, lo necesitaba—, y quién mejor para eso que su propia madre. Solamente esperaba que Idun la abrazara muy fuerte y le dijera que no pasaba nada, que Hans era un bárbaro sin modales que no merecía tener pensamientos de su parte, solo indiferencia.

Y su madre sí la abrazó, al final, pero no sin antes haber dicho exactamente lo opuesto de todo lo que Elsa esperaba. Y quizás por ese motivo, los brazos de la mujer mayor rodeando sus hombros no se sintieron igual. No proveyeron ningún consuelo.

—Nada, no nos cruzamos mucho en realidad. Hans es el presentador de las noticias principales, yo hablo del clima —dijo, incapaz de evitar la palabra "clima" saliera con una pizca de molestia—. De hecho, apenas y lo he visto en el set estos días—. Y eso era bastante cierto, más por esfuerzo propio que por cualquier otra razón. Elsa se había enfocado en evitar la presencia de Hans, no quería volverle a ver, no quería siquiera hablar casualmente con él o topárselo en el ascensor, en parte por recelo y en parte por miedo. Solo esperaba que su renuencia no causara raros rumores o le terminara costando su puesto. ¿Por qué carajos le importaba perder un trabajo que no quería?

Idun bebió de su taza y se relamió los labios, saboreando el té negro con limón que contenía esta.

—Ya veo —replicó, su expresión no muy diferente de antes pero con un indicio de lo que Elsa quería creer era comprensión—, puede que él te esté evitando. Deberías acercarte y ofrecerle una disculpa, puede que lo hayas hecho sentir mal al rechazarlo sin una buena reflexión al respecto. Es decir, no estás saliendo con nadie, ¿por qué no él? Es apuesto, exitoso y joven. Si lo piensas, puede que tenga sentido para ambos. Te favorecería.

Muchas respuestas pasaron por la cabeza de Elsa en ese momento, ninguna de ellas lo bastante neutral como para pasar desapercibida por el radar de su madre, cualquiera de las respuestas apropiadas sería seguramente tomada como una ofensa, o como una "chiquillada", y ninguno de los dos casos sonaba apetecible para la rubia de ojos azules. En cambio, decidió responder de una forma más "diplomática", ignorando la sangre que se le subía a la cabeza y la pequeña voz que la invitaba a gritar tres verdades al aire y salir corriendo de esa casa.

—Te aseguro que no me está evitando, y te aseguro aún más que no le debo una disculpa.

Su madre hizo un mohín mientras movió desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

—Y lo otro.

—¿Qué otro?

—¿Por qué no saldrías con él, Elsa? Has estado sola por demasiado tiempo. Y por mucho que apoye tu deseo de ser independiente, lo cierto es que no es bueno para una mujer vagar por el mundo sin un acompañante, le da ideas equivocadas y despectivas a la gente. No nos volvemos más jóvenes con el paso de los años, hija —le recordó, como si esa declaración fuera una pieza de absoluta sabiduría. Elsa sintió una rara mezcla de emociones, algo entre cansancio y exasperación. ¡Tenía veintitrés años, demonios, no sesenta!

—No me atrae ni un poco, mamá. Ni un poco —aclaró, diciendo algo que no era mentira, aunque la verdad era sin duda más amplia que eso, pero su madre mantenía el tema de su sexualidad como tabú desde que la encontró besando a una chica en el día de su graduación de preparatoria. En defensa de Elsa, cuando decidió excusarse durante el discurso del director y le dijo a sus padres que saldría del auditorio para ir al baño, no esperaba que Idun fuera detrás de ella como un perro guardián. ¡Y lo había hecho! Fue al baño, solo que no precisamente a "empolvarse la nariz" sino a despedirse… uhm, afectuosamente, sí, de Rebecca Porter —la chica que le gustaba en ese entonces—; porque era triste separarse, porque no sabían qué les deparaba el futuro a partir de ahí, y porque la ocasión parecía ameritarlo —aunque la locación no tanto—.

Después de que Idun la encontrara y la separara de la otra chica, dándole un tirón en el brazo, Elsa se sintió como en una versión oscura de Alicia en el país de las maravillas: en un mundo foráneo que no podía entender, y del cual no podía saber qué era real y qué no. El shock pasó a ser pena dos segundos después de encontrar los orbes azules de su madre cubiertos en ira, y mientras Idun la conducía de regreso al auditorio con una promesa de "discutiremos esto luego" Elsa le dirigió a Rebecca lo que esperaba se entendiera como una mirada que rogaba perdón.

Nunca había estado tan apenada en su vida como lo estuvo ese día… Bueno, quizás la mañana en que despertó enredada entre los edredones de la cama de cierta bartender pelirroja. No porque fuera una bartender, y no porque fuera una pelirroja —esas cosas eran buenas entre los gustos de Elsa—, pero porque era una perfecta desconocida, al menos en el momento.

—Tal vez tus estándares son demasiado altos —argumentó Idun, haciendo que Elsa regresara de la escena retrospectiva que se estaba reproduciendo en su cabeza—. Necesitas ser más realista con las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida, Elsa. Aceptar lo que es para ti.

—Ser más realista. Aceptar lo que es para mí —resumió Elsa—. Lo entiendo mamá, me lo pensaré, lo prometo. ¿Dónde está papá? Pensé que podría verlo hoy.

La mujer mayor claramente no estaba convencida de la poca resistencia impuesta por Elsa, su hija solamente estaba evitando que hablaran sobre las pobres decisiones que tomaba en su vida privada —si es que merecía esa clasificación—. Era como si le diera la razón con el único propósito de hacerla callar. Elsa sabía que estaba mal pero no quería admitirlo frente a ella, o frente a nadie realmente. Su hija sabía que se había equivocado al escoger periodismo como carrera, al trabajar como modelo para la compañía de cosméticos ' _Duchess'_ y usar el dinero con el fin de financiar la desacertada elección, al esconderse de todo el mundo una vez que concluyó la universidad. Sinceramente, de no ser por su ayuda Elsa ni siquiera habría sido contratada por el canal para el que actualmente laboraba. No tendría nada bueno en su vida.

Se sentía mal por su hija, por verla preferir hundirse en un hoyo cada vez más profundo en lugar de abrir los ojos y tomar sus consejos. Al final, ella solo quería ayudarla. Pero Elsa parecía contenta con su falta progreso.

—Salió hace un rato. Se fue a ver algo de papeleo con unos clientes, me parece. Verónica llamó más temprano y dijo que lo necesitaba, fue por eso. Pero tal vez lo habrías encontrado en casa de haber llegado antes, no sé qué te retrasó —Idun dijo, su tono acusatorio sin una buena razón. Elsa había ido a visitarlos tan pronto terminó la edición del noticiero de medio día, apenas despidiéndose de Oaken en su salida. Se preguntó si Idun estaba enojada por no empezar una discusión con ella. ¿Eso siquiera tenía sentido? ¿Molestarse por no discutir? ¿A su madre acaso le gustaba discutir? Tal vez era solo el que su papá no estuviera en casa. Después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía ceder responsabilidades a Verónica si él seguía acudiendo en su auxilio a la menor señal de inconvenientes?

—Lo siento, no pude estar aquí antes, tuve un… uhm, contratiempo, sí. El subterráneo era un caos —mintió, definitivamente quería salir ilesa de esa casa, o al menos sin un mal sabor de boca. Estaría feliz de solo hablar un rato con su madre, que esta le contara cómo había ido su día, o le preguntara cómo iba el de ella. En su mente no era difícil llevar a cabo una conversación así, fácil y fluida. Lo que quería era poder hablar de vez en cuando, sin tener que justificar nada, o sentirse bajo una mira invisible diseñada exclusivamente para crear perjuicios; con pensamientos como ese venía cada vez que visitaba la casa de sus padres. Y siempre se iba con un resultado opuesto—. Igual es una lástima, en verdad quería ver a papá.

—Casi podría decir que preferirías haber sido bienvenida por él y no por mí, Elsa.

—Claro que no, mamá — _"a veces"_ —, los quiero mucho a ambos. Es solo… Supongo que lo extraño, hace semanas no escucho su voz. Aunque tampoco ha respondido mis mensajes desde… no lo sé —sonrió mínimamente—, tal vez me quiere decir algo con eso —concluyó tímidamente.

—Deberías comprar un auto. —Fue lo que respondió Idun.

—¿Eh? Sí, tal vez. Podría ser —dijo Elsa, dudosa.

—¿Recuerdas que el de Verónica es un regalo que le dio Lars, para celebrar el segundo aniversario de su noviazgo? Un hermoso detalle sin duda.

A Elsa le pareció que Idun trataba de insinuar algo. O comparar algo, su situación y la de su hermana.

—Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo, mi hermana nos lo mostró en su fiesta de cumpleaños —indicó Elsa, su madre comenzaba a llegar a ella—, ciertamente fue un detalle agradable. Claro que al parecer papá y Lars hablaron más del auto que la misma Verónica durante esa noche. Creo que al final fue una buena manera de terminar de ganarse a su suegro. No es que lo necesitara —Y esta vez la voz de la rubia había empezado calma pero terminado un poco rasposa, cortante.

La mujer mayor solo fijo su mirada en su taza de té —ahora vacía—, y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se levantó para recoger la mesa, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Bueno, Elsa, en mi opinión es importante para él el tener una buena relación con la familia de su futura esposa. De igual forma tuvo que hacerlo tu padre, Agdar tuvo que pedir mi mano a tu abuelo, y en un principio él se la negó. No fue sino hasta que se conocieron y se ganó su cariño que mi padre aceptó a Agdar como mi esposo.

"Tuvo que hacerlo" no sonaba como un buen fundamento para determinar el estatus de una relación amorosa duradera, sonaba simplemente conveniente, como un protocolo o la transacción de un banco. Quién sabe, quizás Elsa era una romántica o una idealista, o cualquier otra definición descabellada que le quisieran asignar, pero para ella el asunto de las familias debía secundario, lucirse con estas mediante regalos y elogios planeados parecía una fachada desagradable.

—¿No te habrías casado con papá si el abuelo no daba su consentimiento? —cuestionó, incrédula y con sospecha.

—No lo sé, Elsa. Me enamoré de Agdar en nuestra cuarta cita, en esa ocasión me llevó a una feria y me hizo subirme a las peores atracciones que podría haber imaginado; me hizo probar la peor comida del mundo, la más grasienta; me hizo pasar una de las noches más pavorosas de mi vida… Y sin embargo, no paré de reír durante toda la velada. Reí por él, porque su sonrisa alimentaba a la mía y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando sus bromas me causaban gracia. Así supe que lo quería, que la alegría que transmitía era contagiosa… Aun así, me inclinaría por decir que si mi padre lo hubiera rechazado también lo habría hecho yo.

Elsa la miró con cierta oscuridad en sus irises, sus labios formando una línea recta.

—Tal vez no entiendas esta postura… Pero lo que quiero decir, hija, es que a pesar de que el mundo cambie y se adapte a nuevas ideologías, lo que es bueno no tiene por qué ser cambiado. Las buenas costumbres deben preservarse, el respecto y obediencia hacia los padres es un deber y un privilegio de todos los hijos. Porque cuando hacemos o decimos algo lo hacemos pensando primero en ustedes.

Dos pares de ojos azul cobalto casi idénticos permanecieron conectados por varios segundos, en ese momento Elsa no sabía cómo contestar a su madre sin que su sentir pareciera un insulto para el de la mayor. No quería expresarse y hacer ver a Idun que su pensamiento era una postura injusta que ella no podía compartir porque eso de seguro crearía más tensión entre ambas, sin embargo no podía solo mover su cabeza de arriba abajo y pretender estar de acuerdo con la mujer de cabello castaño.

Idun tampoco esperaba obtener algo más que reserva de parte Elsa, así que cuando un pequeño ruido interrumpió el ambiente madre e hija estuvieron aliviadas.

Elsa buscó dentro de su bolso el dispositivo del cual salió el sonido momentáneo y, a continuación, su iPhone 6 le dio la bienvenida con una notificación de mensajería. Mikkelsen se animó al ver en la pantalla el nombre del remitente.

Abrió el mensaje para leerlo, luego recordó que Idun seguía a unos pasos de ella y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para distraer la atención de la mujer del artículo en su mano fue levantarse de la silla y continuar con lo que Idun había iniciado minutos antes. Recogió su taza de té y le gestionó a su madre si quería que tomara la de ella también, pero esta última negó y la tomó ella misma. Fueron hasta la cocina a dejar las piezas de porcelana. Seguidamente, Elsa decidió excusarse, anticipándose a alguna pregunta indiscreta de su madre.

—Ese era Oaken, quiere que vaya a recoger algunas cosas al canal —dijo, manteniendo su voz plana.

Idun soltó un suspiro pero no comentó nada respecto a la obvia mentira de su hija. Hablar con Elsa no había servido de mucho, y ella comenzaba a cansarse de las evasivas de la rubia. Siempre evitando afrontar temas de importancia, o mostrándose demasiado sensible cuando se los hacían ver; viviendo en una calima figurativa que le impedía abrir los ojos y vivir una vida ordenada.

Mientras Elsa salía de su antiguo hogar sus pensamientos estaban en Anna, en la verdadera dueña del mensaje que había recibido, y en lo que significaba que a pesar de haber hablado con ella solamente un par de veces antes de ese día sus intercambios se sintieran más livianos y sencillos de llevar que los que tenía con el resto de personas que se involucraban en su vida —aunque no menos superficiales—. ¿Anna siquiera era parte de su vida? No, no realmente, era una camarera amable que la había atendido en una noche para olvidar. Pero quizás podría llegar a serlo, Elsa sentía que era alguien con quien se podía hablar, alguien divertida. O tal vez solo estaba desesperada por compañía y Anna parecía algo a lo que podía atenerse, a la pelirroja no parecía molestarle.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y decoloraron, llegando a Verónica, al "modelo a seguir" que todos sus familiares apuntaban. Pensó en la vida de Verónica, en su prometido, en su imagen, en cómo ella había seguido los pasos de su padre y ahora tomaba el puesto que le correspondía como su hija y heredera. Pensó en que ella rechazó tener un estilo de vida como ese, en cómo se opuso a sus padres cuando estos le sugirieron tomar un trabajo en la empresa de Agdar. Pensó en si se había equivocado en todo, en si la posición de Verónica era mejor que la suya, sus decisiones superiores. Bajó la mirada mientras se alejaba del jardín. Tras pasar la valla que delimitaba la propiedad se volteó, solo lo suficiente como para contemplar la entrada de la casa Mikkelsen por última vez en ese día. ¿Por qué se sentía tan ajena a todo lo que había allí dentro? Lo que hubo siempre, nunca se sintió suyo. ¿Por qué nunca pudo encajar con los deseos de sus padres? ¿Por qué los propios parecían inútiles e indignos de ser perseguidos? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué defendía?

El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises de diferentes tonalidades, notó, al parecer los únicos pronósticos de tiempo que resultaban acertados eran los que incluían características invernales.

Sacó su celular nuevamente y, después de desbloquearlo, abrió el mensaje de Anna para leerlo con más calma. Al terminar, escribió su respuesta sin mayor demora.

—XXXX—

Anna estaba frente a un estante con todas las clases y tipos imaginables de mayonesa que la ciudad de Nueva York podía albergar, de todas las marcas y tamaños y de todos los… ¿colores y sabores? ¿Qué? Algo así iba, seguro que sí. Como fuera, fingía estar indecisa entre una con un empaque particularmente llamativo o la que usualmente compraba, que venía preparada con limón y algo más que según sus amigos le quitaba la identidad de mayonesa a lo que fuera esa cosa cremosa que salía del empaque al abrirlo y que Anna usaba para hacer sus sándwiches. Pero Anna no estaba indecisa, no cambiaría a su eterna favorita —que era deliciosa aunque el paladar de sus amigos fuera un asco y no la supieran apreciar— solo por un empaque con cuatro líneas de distintos colores que curiosamente al juntarse asemejaban a un arcoíris.

No estaba indecisa sino perdiendo el tiempo, no por una razón en particular, más bien porque era inconsciente del paso de los minutos. Su carrito de compras a medio llenar solo estaba a medio llenar gracias a la intervención de Kristoff, quien la había acompañado a hacer la despensa de la semana porque honestamente, dejar a Anna sola para administrar su dinero dentro de un supermercado —o cualquier tienda en general— era equivalente a encontrar el refrigerador de la pelirroja lleno de todos los más variados sabores de helado, y su cocina infestada de las más grandes bolsas de galletas con chispas de chocolate, golosinas de chocolate relleno de caramelo, y enormes barras de chocolate con almendras, maní o pasas también. Chocolate, en general. Era la droga de Anna.

Kristoff la ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada en comprar lo esencial antes de saltar a los dulces y azucarados placeres de la vida. Pero el robusto rubio no era tan bueno en esa labor como él pensaba, de vez en cuando era Anna quien tenía que arrastrarlo y recordarle qué hacían en el supermercado, especialmente cuando pasaban por la sección de mascotas y Kristoff se quedaba como embobado, escogiendo juguetes de goma para su perro: Sven.

Así que, a final de cuentas, se complementaban y cubrían sus respectivas debilidades, algo así; ese quizás era el motivo por el que funcionaban tan bien juntos a pesar de sus muy claras divergencias.

—La vi hoy —dijo Anna de un momento a otro, con una bolsa de mayonesa en su mano derecha y otra en la izquierda, como si estuviera comparando sus pesos, aunque ambas eran presentaciones de ocho onzas.

—Tendrás que ser más específica —devolvió Kristoff, acercando un poco el carrito de compras.

—Al medio día, ¿por qué no veo las noticias todos los días?

—Uhm… ¿porque normalmente estás con los niños durante esa hora?

Anna lo volteó a ver como si la ignorancia del rubio la irritara y la confundiera, y su comentario fuera menos que inútil. Sus cejas estaban casi juntas y su boca a medio abrir.

—¿Qué? —se defendió el grandulón, levantando ambas manos como si Anna le estuviera apuntando con un arma.

—Olvídalo —dijo Anna, regresando su vista a las mayonesas—, es solo que fue diferente. Un cuadro o figura diferente, las veces que ha venido al bar se ve más… humana. La he visto… No lo sé, más real. Pero hoy en la pantalla, me envió de vuelta a la preparatoria, fue como el día en que vi la portada de aquella revista y seriamente pensé que una chica así no podía existir.

—¿Esto es sobre la mujer con la que te acostaste la semana pasada? He esperado por días para saber más de ella.

—Recuérdame por qué hablo contigo de nuevo —gruñó Anna, descartando finalmente la mayonesa del "arcoíris" y lanzando la otra al carrito, como si apuntara a su rubio amigo.

—Porque yo cargo las bolsas de regreso. Y déjame decirte, son bastante pesadas debido a que comes como un león.

Anna rio y negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba a cubrirse la cara con la palma de su mano. Empezó a caminar casualmente hacia el siguiente pasillo, el de harinas, pastas y otras diez mil de cosas más. Kristoff la siguió al instante, empujando el carrito que ahora contenía un ítem nuevo. La pelirroja sin duda se tardaba cuando de hacer la despensa se trataba. Pasaba al menos dos terceras partes del tiempo divagando, o eso era lo que suponía Kristoff cuando la encontraba mirando fijamente alguna de todas las luces que colgaban del techo del supermercado, o una de las cámaras de seguridad; o viendo por cinco minutos dos empaques de mayonesa sin más diferencia que una referencia a la bandera gay puesta en uno de ellos, ¿era por eso que le había llamado la atención a Anna? Sí, definitivamente.

—Terminas comiéndote la mitad de eso de todas formas, no sé ni para qué me pagas si igual no me dejas aprovechar mi propio salario. Eres un jefe perverso.

—Y amigo —intervino Kristoff con una sonrisa—. Además tienes la guardería, ¿recuerdas?

—Y siento que envejezco más rápido cada día a causa de ella —se carcajeó Anna—. No por los niños, los adoro a todos. Bueno, sí es por ellos, son un verdadero dolor de cabeza; pero igual los adoro —se corrigió tan pronto lo dijo—. Es cierto, no le digas a Rapunzel que dije eso. Lo de que son un dolor de cabeza, no lo otro, puedes decirle que los adoro, eso está bien. Al igual que… comer algo frío demasiado rápido, eso te congela el cerebro y duele, pero aun así es agradable. ¿Me entiendes?

—Nunca —replicó el hombre—. Como sea, Ibas a contarme sobre la mujer del clima. La de la semana pasada. ¿Era sobre ella, no? Sobre Alba.

—Elsa, no Alba —reprendió Anna—. Y sí, es sobre ella. ¡Y no dormimos juntas! No me acosté con ella, yo no… ¡Ya te lo dije antes! Pasé la noche en el sofá, ella en mi cama.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kristoff en un tono algo tonto e impertinente, seguramente tratando de sonar sarcástico, Anna supuso—. Porque sabes que está prohibido ligarse o aprovecharse de los clientes —le guiñó.

—Ugh. Eres un idiota, un idiota de tamaño extra grande. Ella estaba pasmada, inconsciente mejor dicho. Y por más que insistí no quiso decirme dónde vivía. Me dijo algo de que ir a su departamento sería lo mismo que aceptar el ardor, y que no quería que se la cogiera más. Incoherencias de ebriedad —explicó la pelirroja, incapaz de impedir que una sonrisa se le escapara ante el recuerdo.

—Muy bien. ¿Y luego?

—Y luego nada, no podía solo dejarla en la calle, ¿o sí? Y avisarle a la policía parecía tonto, se habrían reído de ella y tal vez la habrían reconocido de la televisión o algo, podría haber perdido su empleo. No lo sé Kris, llevarla conmigo me pareció la mejor idea. Ella se quedó dormida en mis hombros, así que, a grandes rasgos, tuve que cargarla hasta mi coche.

—¿Y subirla a tu cama y desvestirla?

—¡Qué no! —Exclamó Anna, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose y su voz demasiado alta. Por suerte había una especie de canción de fondo en el local y muchas más personas haciendo sus propias compras. El pseudo grito de Anna no atrajo excesiva atención, y en pocos segundos todos regresaron a sus propias escogencias de productos y conversaciones—. No podía desvestirla, solo tiré sus tacones al suelo y la cubrí bien. Pensaba despertar temprano la mañana siguiente y atenderla o algo. Pero…

Kristoff la miró con intriga. Nada había salido según el plan improvisado de Anna. Ella pensaba dejar a Elsa dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, o que su cuerpo necesitara más bien. Pensó en llamar a Rapunzel al día siguiente y decirle que se encargara de la guardería porque ella tenía un asunto que atender. Quería despertar, preparar el desayuno y lucir lo menos aterradora posible para cuando su invitada-no-invitada despertara. Sin una explicación Elsa creería que había sido raptada o algo como eso, después de todo, los malentendidos más extraordinarios siempre tenían el nombre de Anna escrito. Era como un imán para las desgracias.

Y claro, imán para las desgracias es lo que seguiría siendo. En su apuro por acostar a la rubia platinada y asegurarse de que esta estuviera "cómoda" en una cama extraña, Anna olvidó cerrar las cortinas de su habitación; todo estaba oscuro, y ella estaba mortalmente cansada, ¡eran casi las tres de la mañana por el amor de Dios! Que se le pasara un pequeño detalle como ese no era su culpa. Pero ciertamente trajo consecuencias. Así que en la mañana del jueves, cuando Anna dormía como un oso en pleno inicio de hibernación y los rayos del sol apenas asomaban por el horizonte, un ruido súbito fue lo que la despertó en vez de la alarma de su celular que estaba programada para las ocho a.m.

"Qué demonios", había boqueado, en medio de su sueño aún. Cuando su mente se unió a su cuerpo y recordó los eventos de la madrugada anterior, Anna entró en un estado de pura adrenalina y pánico. "Mierda", se dijo y corrió hasta su habitación, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules viéndola directamente desde el suelo tras abrir la puerta. Elsa había sido despertada por los rayos del sol… Maldita ventana. No eran más de las seis.

Y sin embargo Elsa parecía alerta, demasiado alerta, como un pequeño cachorro asustado. Anna no podía culparla, pero no le ayudaba el estar privada de horas de sueño, seguramente se veía como una secuestradora pervertida o algo peor. ¿Había algo peor?

"No te espantes, por favor", le pidió Anna a la rubia de ojos azules, usando la expresión más apenada y amistosa que sus músculos faciales adormecidos le permitieron, y extendiendo su mano con toda la delicadeza posible, para ayudar a la chica a levantarse del suelo. Elsa al parecer se había caído en su camino hacia la puerta, probablemente porque los efectos del alcohol no habían desaparecido del todo de su organismo.

Cautelosamente, la joven rubia alcanzó su mano y se incorporó. Lo que siguió fue una maratón de miradas incómodas y disculpas incesantes ofrecidas por ambas partes.

Elsa quería marcharse, pero Anna le recordó que ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Nueva York estaba. Luego se disculpó, porque no quería que esa frase sonara como la amenaza de una secuestradora. Para su sorpresa, por primera vez en esa mañana, Elsa rio por un comentario suyo, y eventualmente la extrañeza del entorno cedió un poco. Anna convenció a la rubia de quedarse a desayunar, y al parecer el hambre pudo más que la pena, porque Elsa comió como si no probara bocado desde la mañana anterior. ¿Lo habría hecho? Se cuestionó Anna en ese momento.

Hablaron un poco más después del desayuno, pero antes de las ocho treinta Elsa insistió en que debía irse, y Anna decidió para sí misma que eso era lo correcto —aunque estaba disfrutando mucho pasar tiempo con la chica pálida, por raro que fuera debido a las circunstancias—, así que asintió y le ofreció llevarla a donde necesitara. Elsa se reusó a seguir causando molestias; según lo que podía intuir Anna, más que asustada, lo que Elsa estaba era sumamente avergonzada.

Su reunión terminó de esa forma, pero no sin que Anna le dijera a Elsa que era bienvenida a regresar al bar si algún día quería charlar más, siempre y cuando no se excediera con las copas. Algo a lo que Elsa respondió juntando sus labios y sonrojándose con bochorno, nuevamente disculpándose por todo y cruzando la puerta del departamento antes de que Anna le pudiera discutir. La pelirroja sintió un impulso de ir tras ella para aclarar que su comentario final no estaba hecho con la intensión de hacerla sentir mal, pero su debate interno terminó en que sería demasiado dramático correr detrás de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Después de todo, lo más previsible era que no la volvería ver, así que… ¿Qué importaba?

Pero al paso de setenta y dos horas —y un poco más— Anna se dio cuenta que de hecho, quizás sí había importado desde un principio, porque, "la chica del clima" había vuelto al bar noches después, esta vez con mayor timidez y prudencia. Y esa noche Elsa no se embriagó, y extrañamente Anna no podría haber estado más encantada de haber vendido tan poco a una clienta.

—Solo digamos que nada salió normal esa noche, Kris. Déjalo así.

Kristoff mostró sus dientes blancos en una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es usual cuando hablamos de ti, ¿no?

—Puedes ser tan molesto y sabelotodo cuando quieres.

Kristoff volvió a reír.

—Y cuál es el problema ahora. La viste en la televisión, dando el pronóstico del tiempo, ¿qué con eso?

—Pues, no sé, vino al bar una vez después de esa noche, también te dije de eso. Luego conversamos por Facebook —Kristoff abrió la boca pero Anna siguió hablando antes de dejarlo decir algo—. Yo le envié la solicitud, no molestes. Lo que digo es, no la conozco muy bien, y en su trabajo se ve como un poco irreal supongo. Me hace preguntarme por qué habló conmigo en primer lugar.

—¿Se ve más hermosa como presentadora del clima que en carne y hueso?

—No es eso. Es… No importa, no puedes entender a las mujeres.

—Suena como un asunto de falta de confianza. Estás insegura y no sabes qué hacer. Te agrada pero estás indecisa. ¿Estoy cerca?

Anna trató de buscar al Kristoff que entró con ella al supermercado, porque definitivamente este no era. El muchacho solo la miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. Cuando no estaba ocupado intentando ser un burlista de baja categoría, Kristoff de hecho era bueno y brindaba momentos de apoyo y soporte genuinos. Hasta parecía listo. Tal vez por eso le hablaba. Tal vez por eso era su mejor amigo.

—Uhm… Algo así.

—¿Tienes su número?

—Sí, de hecho, los intercambiamos anteayer.

—Envíale un mensaje. Ahora. Justo ahora.

—Y decirle… ¿Qué exactamente? "No ha llovido en toda la tarde aunque en tu pronóstico decía que esperáramos precipitaciones. Apestas en tu trabajo. Beso. Abrazo. Beso. Abrazo". ¿Eso?

—Quizás quieras ir despacio con lo último.

Anna le hizo una cara pero lo dejó ser. Terminaron de comprar sin decir mucho más respecto al tema. Pagaron y salieron del supermercado —Kristoff cargando todas las bolsas con las comprar, claro—, y Anna decidió que de hecho, la idea del grandulón no era mala. Sacó su móvil y buscó el contacto que decía "Elsa, la chica del clima del siete", y le escribió un mensaje.

" _Hey, solo quiero comprobar si este es realmente tu número y no tratas de despistarme_ _Por cierto, no ha llovido aún, eres mala en tu trabajo al parecer. Lo cual quiere decir que… Adivinaste, hoy tuve tiempo de verte en televisión. ¿Cómo vas?"_

Presionó enviar y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos en los que no hubo respuesta de Elsa. Anna quería golpear a Kristoff por decirle que enviara un mensaje en ese momento, quería golpearse a sí misma porque seguramente no debió decirle a Elsa que era mala en su trabajo, quería golpear al cielo, porque de repente se estaba oscureciendo y parecía que iba a llover pronto. ¿Por qué las cosas no le salían?

Y entonces, una notificación.

Anna abrió la respuesta de Elsa, y miró a Kristoff desde el lado del copiloto. El rubio iba al volante y la vio con curiosidad y diversión.

—¿Y?

—No eres tan malo después de todo —le dijo, y le dio un golpecito amigable en el hombro. Según el mensaje, Elsa iría al bar esa noche, y por alguna razón eso mejoraba el humor de la pelirroja.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO #3

Siete de la noche, el casi comienzo de una noche poco interesante para Anna. Solo que esta noche no tenía por qué ser poco interesante en absoluto, y tampoco era precisamente el "casi comienzo" porque había llegado al Troll Rodante desde hacía más de una hora, aunque su turno aún no comenzaba y su presencia era menos que necesaria por el momento. Kristoff se estaba ocupando de atender la barra y las peticiones y demandas de los clientes en general. Ella lo reemplazaría a partir de las nueve y se quedaría en el negocio hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana. Por ahora solo jugaba silenciosamente con su celular en una de las mesas vacías de la taberna.

Así que, ¿qué hacía en su pequeño agujero tres horas antes de lo requerido? Fácil, primeramente a Anna le agradaba el ambiente de la taberna. Cierto, todo rastro de feminidad estaba extinto del lugar, o más bien nunca evolucionó en ese áspero territorio para comenzar. Y cierto también, Kristoff era un gran y robusto tontuelo cuya dinámica con los clientes lo único que le causaba era gracia —aunque Anna tenía que admitir que el rubio vendía bastante y se llevaba bien con prácticamente todos los que le compraban un trago o una cerveza. Tal vez los hombres tenían un código secreto para comunicarse y Kristoff lo estaba usando—. Aun así, a Anna le gustaba todo. El sitio era discreto y modesto, pero bastante invitante y acogedor de una cierta forma. Las luces amarillentas y la música de bajo volumen le daban realce a las cosas buenas de estar ahí. Pero por sobre todo, a Anna le gustaba el buen genio de los clientes. La mayoría de las veces estos hacían bromas extrañas y a veces hasta inentendibles, pero la forma en que compartían y se reían de sus propias desventuras era fascinante.

Anna encontraba diversión en ese trabajo, así de simple.

Para los clientes, el Troll Rodante era un espacio en el que podían despreocuparse, desahogarse y relajarse unos minutos antes de volver a su realidad y lidiar con mil y un problemas que seguramente tenían. Para Anna era algo similar, solo que ella no se perdía de sus preocupaciones mediante alcohol y burlas variadas sobre temas tanto irrelevantes como no tan irrelevantes. Anna solo se dejaba llevar por la atmosfera que rodeaba al lugar, que colgaba del ambiente y la hacía distraerse del cansancio que le producía su otro trabajo, el de maestra de educación infantil —aunque ahí yacía su verdadera vocación—.

¿Eran los niños más complicados que los adultos? No, no realmente, para Anna era lo opuesto era verdad, los niños eran criaturas libres y despreocupadas, soñadoras y aventureras.

Y en los ojos de la pelirroja la diferencia precisamente era esa, los infantes eran más simples en todo aspecto, los adultos vivían complicando todo, imponiendo reglas y leyes y rarezas morales que no tenían sentido. Para un adulto era complicado tratar con niños porque querían ver y explicar con sus términos algo que simplemente debía sentirse: la libertad de la curiosidad.

Los niños eran más agotadores, pero solo por la inefectividad de los adultos para seguirles el paso. Porque esa perspectiva era la adulta. Para un niño, los adultos solo eran moles de carne, piel y arrugas con poca energía, que se cansaban rápidamente, no sabían jugar y eran de color gris. Anna sabía de esa "definición" porque Caleb, uno de los niños que estaba a su cuidado en la guardería, se la había dicho cuando ella le preguntó qué pensaba de los mayores. Las palabras del niño habían sido un poco más accidentadas, pero Anna adaptó la idea a su comprensión, sonriendo y dándole una paleta de fresa al pequeño castaño de ojos negros por su respuesta.

Anna pasaba recurrentemente por eternas divagaciones como esas en las que comparaba a niños con adultos, o más bien trataba de descifrar en qué punto los niños perdían partes de esa creatividad emocional que los caracterizaba y eran arruinados por quién sabe qué cosa macabra que los terminaba convirtiendo en un grupo de adultos más. Lo pensaba porque en alguna pequeña parte ingenua de ella misma, creía que si descubría tal momento podría volver a pensar enteramente como una niña y recuperar aquellos momentos en los que hablaba con las pinturas de su casa y estas parecían responderle con voces propias; o jugaba con sus muñecas de trapo y las mismas parecían mantener diálogos sobre príncipes y dragones totalmente independientes a ella. Aunque en su caso, sus muñecas de trapo siempre hablaban de princesas y reinas. Eso debió ser indicador de sus "preferencias" futuras, Anna pensó con una sonrisa, moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular de forma automática, como si sus extremidades tuvieran voluntad propia.

Esta noche de hecho, sería todo menos poco interesante. Sería muy interesante para decir lo menos, o eso pensaba ella. Por alguna razón desde que recibió la respuesta de Elsa en horas de la tarde, su estado de ánimo dio un giro para mejorar. Y no es que estuviera de malas mientras hacía las compras de la semana, estaba más bien… normal. Pero ahora estaba… ¿entusiasmada? ¿Deseosa? ¿Alegre? ¿Atenta? No lo sabía con claridad, no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía, pero quizás una mezcla de todas esas cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo, porque lo que Anna sentía era una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago que le resultaba algo placentera. No era igual que estar enamorada o siquiera gustar de alguien, así que Kristoff molestándola por ello no tenía sentido. Era más como un tipo de… armonía y confort. Pensar en Elsa le traía una sonrisa inocente e injustificada, cuando pensaba en que hablaría con ella o en que la vería, o ambas. Pensar en Elsa la hacía fruncir el ceño, cuando un mensaje era enviado y no respondido de inmediato, ya fuera en sus conversaciones por Facebook o en un mensaje de texto como el que envió en esa tarde. Su primer mensaje por celular, Anna recordó con contentura.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo cuando pensó en el momento en que Elsa le respondió y le dijo de forma sarcástica que mirara al cielo y apreciara su poder para controlar el clima, las nubes y el viento. Solo para concluir diciendo que daría una vuelta por el bar a las… Siete de la noche.

Anna por fin estuvo lo suficientemente distraída como para hacer que su jinete y caballo hicieran mal el siguiente salto y terminaran chocando contra uno de los obstáculos de la pista digital. Había estado jugando con una aplicación de deportes ecuestres que Rapunzel le había recomendado porque la castaña ojiverde sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los corceles. Su puntuación fue más baja que en su récord anterior, pero no le importó. Le importó revisar la hora. Siete y once minutos, ¿dónde estaba Elsa? ¿Acaso estaba ahí ya? ¿Anna había ignorado la llegada de la rubia por estar perdida entre sus divagaciones y juegos de video?

Se mordió el labio con vergüenza, no sería la primera vez que ignoraba al mundo por estar dentro del universo que guardaba dentro de su cráneo. Levantó la mirada para inspeccionar la barra y las mesas. De inmediato la sensación de vacío agradable se volvió de abismo desconcertante, Elsa no estaba por ninguna parte. Kristoff hablaba con uno de los hermanos Smith, ¿dónde estaba el otro? Ausente al parecer, al igual que su visitante esperada.

Verificó la hora del celular de nuevo, tal vez había cometido un error. No lo había cometido.

De nuevo, el otro lado del vacío, el que no era del todo deleitoso. El sentimiento era algo desordenado, no estaba molesta, tampoco triste, pero se sintió incapaz de mover su cuerpo por un momento, como si no le perteneciera o le faltara iniciativa para querer moverlo. Estaba reaccionado lento.

Más minutos pasaron, y Anna comenzó a juguetear con su pelirrojo cabello, que con la llegada de la noche y la intervención de la luz artificial del bar había terminado adoptando un matiz cobrizo; movía sus dedos entre una de sus trenzas gemelas, enredándolos y desenredándolos, para calmar lo que ahora parecía ser ansiedad. Nadie se daría cuenta, ¿cierto? Nadie la estaba mirando, ¿verdad? No quería que la decepción se mostrara en su cara, no sabía siquiera si estaba decepcionada.

Siete y veintiuno y el "avisador sonoro" de bambú sonó delicadamente. Anna levantó su cuello como un pastor alemán entrenado, muy obvia para su propio bien, ya que Kristoff la volteó a ver con lo que parecía una mirada de burla en su rostro. Otro grupo de bebedores también notaron cómo se había levantado de la silla en que estaba y ahora apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la mesa de madera. ¿Cómo que se levantó de la silla? Anna se sorprendió a sí misma al notar el movimiento intuitivo de su anatomía.

Después de que el sonido de las piezas de bambú y aluminio comenzara a flaquear una mano asomó por la puerta, seguida por un nuevo sonido, esta vez el de tacones al chocar contra el piso. Suave, casi imperceptible entre la música de ritmo molesto y las voces de algunos hombres medio ebrios.

Anna esperó para estar segura antes de moverse. Todo duró menos de dos segundos tal vez, pero para Anna transcurrió en cámara lenta de alguna manera. La confirmación y agrado llegaron a ella cuando vio aparecer una trenza perfecta de cabello rubio platinado frente a sus irises.

Elsa estaba a unos quince pies de ella, pero estaba, era lo importante, no había faltado a su palabra. El vacío en su estómago regreso a ser pacifico. Extraño, porque podía decir que era el mismo tipo de vacío, solo que sentido desde dos planos diferentes. No podía explicarlo.

Tal vez no debía explicarlo. Tal vez, los niños se sentían así cuando esperaban encontrarse con algún amigo o amiga. Tal vez solo era emoción… Y la explicación podía esperar para después.

Anna sonrió ampliamente y ondeó su mano derecha a modo de saludo para ser notada por Elsa, quien al verla imitó su gesto y le sonrió de vuelta.

Elsa se sintió un tanto relajada tan pronto entró a la taberna, el día, como todos recientemente, había sido demasiado pesado para su propio gusto. Se sentía oprimida por su madre, insegura por la aspereza con que la mujer la trataba, y también se sentía desplazada por su hermana; lo cual sinceramente era algo ridículo, y Elsa estaba consciente de ello.

No podía sentirse desplazada por Verónica, cada una había escogido libremente su camino y el suyo resultaba ser un sendero por fuera de los deseos de sus padres, mientras que el de su hermana coincidía con las expectativas de ellos. Su situación era completamente distinta así que sentirse bajo la sombra de Verónica era incomprensible. Ella no quería el supuesto éxito que tenía su hermana, no la envidiaba como persona ni como nada. Lo que quería no era nada que se encontrara en la vida de la pelinegra, sino algo externo a esta: la aceptación. Porque todo el mundo parecía estar extasiado a más no poder por la brillantez y perfección de la hija mayor de los Mikkelsen, mostraban su clara aprobación a todo lo que ella hacía, sin hesitar un segundo. ¿Y por qué eran las escogencias de Verónica más valiosas y correctas que las suyas? No lo entendía, fingía que lo hacía, que el tradicionalismo y extremismo de sus familiares eran los responsables; pero no lo eran. Había un sentido de validación que alimentaba la confianza de su hermana y que ella necesitaba. Podía pretender todo el día que no le importaban las opiniones de los retrogradas, eso no la hacía sentirme menos olvidada al final de sus noches.

En eso había pensado por gran parte de su tarde, desde que salió de casa de su madre y tuvo una breve conversación por mensajes de texto con Anna, la bartender pelirroja del… ¿Troll Corredor? No, Troll Rodante, rodante era la palabra. Raro nombre. Según recordaba Anna le había dicho que fue idea de su jefe poner ese nombre al lugar. Kristoffer o algo así, ese era el nombre del hombre.

De cualquier manera, después de partir de su antiguo hogar Elsa había tomado una pequeña ducha en su departamento y posteriormente se rindió a la pesadez que sentía sobre su cuello y hombros. Tomó una siesta, no por sueño sino porque se sentía agotada de todos sus pensamientos y quería silenciarlos un rato. Pensó que no sería un problema, eran las cinco de la tarde en ese momento así que una breve siesta todavía le dejaba tiempo suficiente para arreglarse un poco antes de ir a ver a Anna en la noche.

Subestimó los deseos de su cuerpo sin embargo, porque para cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir fue recibida por la tenue luz intermitente del reloj de su mesita de noche; eran pasadas las seis y cuarenta minutos. Al ver la hora, Elsa dio un salto de su cama, junto con un audible "mierda" que se esparció por el vacío de la habitación mientras ella buscaba en su clóset alguna ropa más o menos decente para usar.

Se conformó con un vestido de color beige que alcazaba a cubrir hasta sus codos en la parte superior, y hasta sus rodillas en la inferior. No era un mal vestido, era casual, era apropiado y nada revelador, tal vez su único problema era que la hacía sentir al menos media década mayor. Elsa tenía veintitrés años —casi veinticuatro—, sin embargo esa prenda sería quizás más conveniente para una mujer entrada en sus treintas. No importaba, en esencia todo su guardarropa era así, con excepción de lo que usaba para ir a su trabajo.

Un abrigo largo se encargó de dar el detalle final. Y con eso, Elsa había salido para el bar.

Antes de entrar la rubia se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de disculparse con Anna por su retraso. Anna no debía trabajar sino hasta después de las nueve, pero por sugerencia suya había accedido a verse con ella más temprano. La pelirroja era amable, algo turbulenta por lo que ella podía especular, pero amable y fácil de tratar.

"Hola" le dijo moviendo los labios, sin realmente emitir un sonido, había más personas que la última vez que estuvo allí. Anna pareció notar algo y abandonó la mesa en la que estaba. La pelirroja se abrió paso entre un par de mesas y un par clientes que estaban levantados y de camino a la barra.

—Hola —dijo Anna, más cerca de ella ahora.

—Hola. Escucha, antes que todo quiero disculparme. Yo… uhm, me quedé dormida —Elsa admitió con algo de pena, sin saber por qué le había dicho la verdad a Anna en lugar de una excusa inventada como habría hecho en otro momento. O con otra persona.

—Oh, sí, no, no te preocupes, también me quedé dormida en la tarde. Apenas acabo de llegar.

—¿En verdad?

—No —respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Aunque en verdad, su boca parecía estar permanentemente curvada hacia arriba para mantener sonrisas de todo tipo—, pero pensé que no te sentirías mal si lo decía.

—¿Y luego decidiste confesar tu mentira inmediatamente? Parece contradictorio.

—Oh, es porque soy una pésima mentirosa, me preguntas algo y te respondo con la verdad, es como una enfermedad. Además, se suponía que era una broma —se rio más.

—Lo sé, lo siento, solo juego —dijo Elsa, medio esperando que Anna se moviera para hacer ella lo mismo. Si se quedaban ahí estarían mejor dicho bloqueado la entrada—. Entonces, ¿qué hacías? —Siguió en cambio, demasiado tímida como para hacer notar su observación. No se sentía con derecho de insinuar a Anna que estorbaban ahí.

Anna mientras tanto se debatía informar o no a Elsa sobre su aventura con los caballos de pixeles y pistas de obstáculos que realmente no existían. Acababa de decir que era mala mentirosa, y era cierto, solo que de pronto decir que jugaba con su celular mientras esperaba le pareció la cosa más infantil del mundo. ¿Elsa pensaría que era algo vergonzoso?

—No mucho en realidad, solo pasaba el tiempo con Kristoff y los chicos mientras te esperaba. —Eso no necesariamente era falso. Sí estaba pasando el tiempo con los chicos y Kristoff, es decir, estaba al menos en el mismo lugar que todos ellos, eso contaba, ¿no? Y toda la tarde la había pasado con su mejor amigo, haciendo compras, llevando esas compras a su departamento, y luego comiendo la mitad de todas las golosinas que habían comprado mientras esperaban que fuera la hora para ir al bar.

—¡Kristoff! Así era cómo iba su nombre —murmuró Elsa entusiastamente, como si el recordar esas letras fuera un verdadero logro—. ¿Quién es? ¿Aquel? —Dijo, señalando con su barbilla al enorme muchacho de cabello rubio que estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo dos jarras de cerveza.

—Ese es él, el mismo que se hurga la nariz y tiene los pies deformes. Te dije que parecía un hombre de las montañas —explicó Anna—. Aunque sí se baña, creo. Espera, ¿los hombres de las montañas no se bañan?

—No tengo una idea, no conozco a ninguno, pero espero que sí. No esperaba que ese fuera Kristoff, esperaba que me corrigieras.

—Y eso por qué.

—Sí, es menos atractivo de lo que imaginaba.

Anna la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión entre diversión e incredulidad bañando su rostro. Casi no podía creer las palabras de Elsa.

—¿De dónde sacaste la noción de que sería atractivo?

—Hace días mencionaste que saliste con él cuando se conocieron. No creí que tuvieras mal gusto. Al menos no así —se burló Elsa, ocultando su boca con el dorso de su mano—. Perdona, eso sonó peor de lo que lo hizo en mi cabeza. Me refería a que no parece ser tu tipo.

—Por supuesto, a eso te referías —Anna bromeó. Aunque un instante después supo que el comentario de Elsa le había producido más de un sentimiento. Primero, trajo de vuelta esa sensación de relajación placentera que había estado acompañándola desde los últimos días, o más bien la hizo percatarse de que seguía allí; segundo, la hizo sentir… inquisitiva, ¿Elsa se había preguntado sobre su tipo? Quizás había pensado en ella más que durante sus conversaciones por internet o las dos veces en el bar, pero, ¿qué podía asumir si así era? Tercero, ¿lo dicho por la rubia platinada era una clase de… cumplido? Porque, básicamente, lo que Elsa acababa de decir era que alguien como Kristoff no parecía suficiente para ella, al menos hablando por apariencias.

Pero, hubo un sentimiento más, uno que en cierta medida opacó al resto y la hizo sentir arrepentida. Porque acababa de recordar algo importante, muy odiosamente importante. Anna no le había dicho a Elsa que era gay. Ahora, Elsa no contaba con pista alguna de que Anna estaba interesada en chicas, y no sabía que ella había sido una de las primeras chicas en que le había gustado y probablemente la única por la que había babeado un poco, aunque no admitiría algo así de embarazoso ni en un billón de años y la culpa por siempre le sería achacada a Photoshop, esas fotos de las revistas debían estar trucadas, ¿no? No, Elsa lucía esplendida en persona. Mierda. Como fuera. Esto era desastroso en más de un sentido.

—Es la verdad —se defendió Elsa, como si lo dijera en serio.

Anna soltó una risotada. La cara de pretexto de Elsa era peligrosamente atractiva y tenía que distraerse con algo.

—Elsa, no es como si no tuviera ojos, no estoy tratando de defender los imaginarios dotes físicos de Kristoff. Salí con él porque… Tal vez lo notes si lo ves de cerca. Ven aquí, debo presentarlos, si no seré una terrible amiga.

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Anna ya había tomado su mano y la estaba arrastrando hasta la barra. Era la misma barra en la que toda esta desviación de su rutina había iniciado. Era la barra a la que le había dado uno o dos cabezazos la semana pasada mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta, al menos uno o dos eran los que recordaba. La mayoría de sus recuerdos sobre esa noche se los había quedado la "otra ella"; la inconsciente borracha.

Elsa se encontró mirando hacia la mano de Anna, era más pequeña que la suya y sin embargo la estaba halando y guiando con decisión. Se sentía cálida, y un poco sudorosa también, era algo a lo que Elsa no estaba acostumbrada: el tacto, se había vuelto uno de sus sentidos menos aprovechados. No estaba segura de recordar la última vez en que alguien había sostenido su mano, aunque fuera de esa manera tan desinteresada. La mano de Anna cubría a la de ella, en un modo muy parecido al que se usa para sostener una pelota de tenis. Aun así, Elsa se sintió a gusto con ese contacto.

Antes de poder indagar más en lo que representaba la acción, Anna detuvo su paso. Le tomó medio segundo a Elsa percatarse de que ya estaban al pie de la barra y el grandulón rubio venía hacia ellas, ya habiendo servido a los clientes de un momento atrás aparentemente. De hecho, entre más próximo estaba menos grande se veía. Es decir, el muchacho era alto, claro, pero al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta de que no podía llevarle más de diez centímetros de altura, y con la ayuda de sus tacones estaban prácticamente igualados. Eso le trajo satisfacción, aunque no supo exactamente por qué.

—Hey, debes ser Elsa Mikkelsen, ¡la chica del clima! —Vociferó Kristoff, su voz gruesa— Anna me ha comentado sobre ti estos últimos días. Bueno, no todo, las partes para todo público nada más.

Molesto. Molesto sería la palabra que Elsa usaría para describirlo. No perverso, no negativo, solo… molesto. Hablaba con demasiado volumen.

Anna, quien hasta ese instante tenía una sonrisa muy visible en su rostro, bajó los hombros y rigidizó su mandíbula. Le envió a Kristoff una mirada aguda, como si quisiera asfixiarlo con su mente. Kristoff no le prestó mucha atención, sabiendo de antemano que Anna no se enojaría realmente por tan poco, solo le picaba que Elsa se llevara una mala impresión.

—Soy ella misma —Elsa dijo, con sus facciones suaves y una sonrisa casi simpática. Había aprendido el arte de aparentar cordialidad a lo largo de los años, a través de más reuniones familiares y sociales de las que eran necesarias para una vida entera—. Es un placer conocerte, Kristoff. Entiendo que eres el mejor amigo de Anna.

—Oh, ni siquiera me presente como debe ser —aportó Kristoff, parecía descoordinado aunque alegre, posiblemente era el efecto de los constantes pedidos de los clientes llegando a él—. Soy Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjorgman. Disculpa un segundo —dijo, porque otro hombre se estaba acercando a la barra, este tenía al menos unos cincuenta años y Elsa estaba segura de haber visto al señor con una botella llena y recién comenzada cuando entró al Troll Rodante hacía menos de… ¿cinco minutos? ¿Acaso estos sujetos engullían el licor como si fuera agua? Era apenas martes en la noche, y el bar ni siquiera estaba tan lleno, aun así el movimiento de bebidas parecía apresurado, Kristoff tenía un ligero brillo en la parte de arriba de su frente, sudor que reflejaba a la luz amarillenta.

—Parece ocupado —le susurró Elsa a Anna, acercándose a su oreja para que la escuchara bien—, tal vez no deberíamos distraerlo solo para que nos presentes—. "Habrán otras oportunidades", quería terminar diciendo, pero no quería sonar esperanzada en esta nueva cuasi-amistad.

—Es… Solo es Kristoff, él… quería conocerte. No pasa nada —respondió Anna en un tono medio robótico. No era una experta ni mucho menos, pero si era posible que el cerebro humano se calentara hasta dejar de funcionar, entonces el de ella había estado cerca de hacerlo desde el momento en que el aliento de Elsa penetró hasta su oído e hizo temblar algo dentro de ella. Putos traumas de juventud. ¿Esto era porque estaba colada por la imagen de Elsa en su adolescencia? Seguramente. ¿A la rubia le haría alguna gracia saber esa verdad? Seguramente no. Y mucho menos si llegara a sospechar que le "hizo honor" a su figura en más de una ocasión, quedándose exhausta y complacida con cada una de las "liberaciones" que había alcanzado en esos días cuando sus dedos hacían equipo con su mente y se deslizaban hasta sus pantaletas, como incapaces de resistir el impulso que provocaban esas jodidas fotos de revistas.

Elsa Mikkelsen, para ponerlo simple, había sido algo así como su novia imaginaria por varios meses. Meses de su vida de quince años, sí, pero por alguna razón esa justificación no la ayudaba a hacer menos vergonzoso el recuerdo. Debido a que, bueno, la chica de las fotos estaba ahí, a su lado.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Era una pervertida. Las páginas en las que Elsa había aparecido antes pertenecían a una revista de cosméticos, la rubia publicitaba maquillaje, ni siquiera era lencería. Así que… Era una pervertida, lo decidió; y una sin remedio, porque cuando volvió a mirar a Elsa y se encontró con una expresión por completo inocente lo único que pasó por su mente fue besar los labios de la rubia hasta que le doliera y tuviera que separarse de ella por aire.

Justo ahí, le puso nombre al sentimiento de hundimiento agradable: atracción real. Estaba atraída por Elsa, no solo en una forma platónica o fantasiosa. Estaba atraída por esta mujer, la chica que daba el pronóstico del tiempo en las noticias del siete. La chica del clima.

A la mierda con las ilusiones de la niñez, ¿quién dice que los críos no saben lo que quieren? Anna se hallaba ahí, seis años después de haber sido flechada por una joven de piel nívea que había encontrado en una revista, siendo nuevamente flechada por la misma persona. Solo que esta vez, era la verdadera mujer detrás de los cosméticos. Piel suave y respiración constante en vez de la imagen inmóvil de ese tiempo pasado.

—Lamento eso, a veces olvido que estos chicos necesitan de su licor tanto como un can de su biberón —Kristoff dijo, regresando a la posición que tenía antes de la intromisión del hombre mayor.

Anna estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sintió aliviada. El comentario de su amigo la había sacado de un ensimismamiento que podría haberla vuelto obvia ante los ojos de su… ¿nueva amiga? Todavía no sabía qué llamar a Elsa, ¿habían cruzado el borde entre desconocidas y amigas? Es decir, era la tercera vez que se veían en persona así que aún no se conocían tanto. Y aunque sus conversaciones en línea habían sido largas en los días pasados, nada podía reemplazar a un encuentro cara a cara, incluso ella debía admitir que parecían ser personas algo diferentes en comparación con sus versiones detrás del teclado.

—Oh, ¿tienes un cachorro? —Preguntó Elsa.

—Claro, el pequeño Sven. Es un pastor alemán de cuatro años y medio —contestó Kristoff, orgulloso.

—¿Eh? ¿Y lo alimentas con un biberón?

—No le hagas caso —interrumpió Anna—, quiere confundirte. Pero tranquila, solo lo hace porque piensa que es gracioso, y porque debes haberle causado una buena impresión.

—No debes explicarle mis acciones a todo el mundo, Anna.

—Tengo, si es que quiero que Nueva York entero no te ponga una orden de restricción y tengas que mudarte a Iowa o algo peor.

—Uno, eso fue muy cruel. Dos, ¿qué es peor que Iowa?

—Texas —respondió Anna con una sonrisa infectada adornando sus labios.

Elsa se quedó meditando sobre el biberón y en el pastor alemán de cuatro años bebiendo de él. Había leído sobre muchas cosas en su vida, pero desafortunadamente zoología no era una de ellas. Lo cierto era que nunca había visto a un perro adulto ser alimentado por medio de un biberón, a menos de que… ¿estuviera enfermo? No estaba segura, las mascotas no eran lo suyo, no se sentía capaz de proteger y cuidar a otro ser vivo. ¿Kristoff bromeaba en verdad, como lo había afirmado Anna? No quería decir nada inapropiado y terminar poniendo incómodos a Anna y su —aparentemente— tosco amigo.

—Como sea, Elsa, ¿quieres algo para beber? La casa invita —llamó Bjorgman, todavía riendo por lo dicho por Anna.

Elsa no tuvo más opción que encogerse en su sitio con disgusto. El recuerdo del alcohol bajando por su tráquea se presentó de nuevo en sus recuerdos. No un buen recuerdo para revivir continuamente, según Elsa. De hecho, pensar en ello la hizo concientizarse de todos sus alrededores, haciendo que de pronto quisiera salir de ahí. Hasta ese momento había estado más concentrada en Anna que en los clientes del lugar o las botellas de licores que estaban a la espalda de Kristoff. Pero ahora, se sintió fuera de su elemento más que antes.

—Tendría que declinar esa oferta —dijo apologéticamente, aunque más por respecto que otra cosa.

—En realidad… pensé que podríamos salir de aquí un momento. A un café o simplemente a caminar —intervino Anna—. Porque… Bueno, este ambiente —señaló hacia las mesas—, imaginé que no es tu favorito, Elsa. Claro, la forma en que miraste hacia la puerta como tu punto de escapatoria no tuvo nada que ver.

Anna lucía un poco tímida, aunque igual de entusiasta a lo habitual. Era diferente. No es que pudiera saber con precisión, siendo este su tercer encuentro, y considerando que del primero recordaba apenas ciertas partes.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —concedió Elsa. No sabía si estar apenada por ser tan obvia respecto a su afán por no estar dentro de la taberna. Con toda claridad, no era un problema con Anna, si la pelirroja quisiera que se quedaran ahí ella lo entendería y se quedaría. Tampoco era un problema con Kristoff; aunque extraño, el muchacho de ojos marrones no era irrespetuoso ni narcisista, y eso era bueno, no la hacía comprender mejor por qué alguien atractiva y graciosa como Anna había salido con él, pero era algo. Tal vez Anna podía ver algo que ella no, tal vez Elsa era alérgica a los chicos en general, ¿quién podía decirlo?

Ambas chicas se despidieron de Kristoff con simpleza, y antes de que salieran del establecimiento él ya estaba atendiendo el llamado de otro bebedor.

—XXXX—

Anna tendría que volver a la taberna antes de las nueve de la noche, así que tenían menos de hora y treinta minutos para hablar, tomar un café, y despedirse hasta que viniera una próxima ocasión.

Caminaron por uno lapso que pareció inmensurable entre los ruidos apagados y las luces opacas que se dejaban percibir en esa parte "secreta" del urbe, cercana al edificio residencial de Elsa. No estaban en el punto más crítico del conglomerado urbanístico conocido como ciudad de Nueva York, lo cual era bastante positivo, ya en esta zona podían de hecho caminar casi sin tener que atestiguar nada fuera de lo normal. Casi, claro, porque Nueva York siempre seguía siendo Nueva York y encontrar en las calles algunos "Punks" con peinados honestamente ridículos y bailando alrededor de la música de un celular —suponiendo que mover la cabeza y los brazos de esa manera fuera bailar—, o dos tipos con disfraces de oso de peluche gigante —uno marrón y otro negro— compartiendo sorbos de una botella con algo sin identificar en su interior era lo mínimo que podían esperar.

Anna había estado alimentando la caminata con pequeñas conversaciones nada profundas, solo ligeras e inofensivas observaciones sobre los alrededores, declarando sus gustos o disgustos con la forma en que eran las cosas. Elsa se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, asentimientos de cabeza o risitas disimuladas. Con base en todo lo que había escuchado decir a la pelirroja de trenzas carmesí, podía afirmar que había aprendido algo muy importante sobre ella: Anna odiaba los silencios prolongados, o al menos no los sentía confortables. Además se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que terminaba una oración y esperaba a que ella le respondiera, era un acto inconsciente al parecer.

Otra cosa que Elsa notó fue la forma en que Anna jugaba con sus manos, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha entre los de la izquierda y viceversa.

Anna era una persona ansiosa, Elsa decidió. Una chica como salida del libreto de una película, alegre, divertida, indiscutiblemente bella, y también extrañamente… inocente, de alguna manera. No es que Anna le pareciera a Elsa una joven ignorante, sino más bien inmune a ciertos prejuicios; o a todos ellos quizás. Al pasar al lado de los "Punks" Anna solo se mostró curiosa, no temerosa; y a los falsos osos de peluche de tamaño humano incluso los saludó. Era algo que Elsa nunca podría hacer; lo mismo podía decirse de los clientes del Troll Rodante. Tal vez Anna Laurie era incapaz de leer las apariencias, tal vez no tenía ni una pizca de sentido común y por eso había salido con alguien como Kristoff —lo cual seguía manteniéndola perpleja— y se la había llevado a ella del el bar a su cama el miércoles anterior cuando no se pertenecía; o tal vez a Anna solamente no le interesaba nada de eso.

Era una chica rara para el mundo. Improbable para Nueva York.

—Ugh, no lo puedo creer.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Está cerrado, en verdad no puedo creerlo —Anna dijo, como incrédula de su suerte.

—¿Qué está cerrado? —Cuestionó Elsa, buscando hacia dónde miraba Anna.

—Olaf and Marshmallow's happy place —replicó la pelirroja, con una cara que no se decidía entre estar seria o hacer un puchero.

Elsa finalmente ubicó una entrada con una "O" y una "M" en la parte de arriba, las letras eran como de tres pies de altura seguramente, no estaban tan cerca como para asegurarlo. Pero sí podía asegurar que no había nadie allí, no había iluminación alguna, y las letras sobre la entrada estaban apagadas, se notaba que de haber estado abierto esas letras se encontrarían emitiendo alguna señal de vida.

—Oh, ¿querías que tomáramos un café ahí?

—Hacen los mejores brownies del universo. ¿Los has probado alguna vez?

—No, y supongo que tendré que esperar para una próxima oportunidad.

—Lo siento, te hice caminar hasta aquí para nada, ni siquiera pensé si estabas exhausta o algo. Oh Dios, ¿lo estás? Exhausta, quiero decir, tu último mensaje decía que venir al bar sería la mejor parte de un día largo.

—Ha sido un largo día, sí, pero recuerda que tomé una siesta antes de que nos viéramos. Diría qué me siento mejor ahora. Además he disfrutado tu guía turística hasta aquí —dijo Elsa con una media sonrisa.

—¡Oye! No seas maléfica.

—¿Maléfica?

—Sí, como, mala o cruel. Solo te contaba mis impresiones de los suburbios.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué maléfica?

Anna se carcajeó.

—Perdón, perdón, prometo que no lo decía en serio. ¿Buscamos otro café? Creo que debe haber otros por aquí, aunque no tendrán brownies tan deliciosos como los que prepara Olaf.

—Sí, creo que si nos quedamos aquí mi pronóstico del tiempo al fin se cumplirá y comenzará a llover a cantaros. Cosas como esa me suceden todo el tiempo.

Elsa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigir la ruta está vez, sin realmente adelantarle el paso a Anna pero indicando sutilmente la dirección a seguir para las dos. No estaban lejos del edificio en que vivía, y el impulso de revelarle esa información a Anna fue intenso por un instante, pero lo contuvo gracias a la propuesta de la pelirroja de ojos verde azulado.

—Tal vez naciste bajo una estrella gris.

—Explicando eso por qué una paloma hace sus necesidades sobre mí todos los días mientras voy al trabajo —se rio—. Demasiado simple y astrológico para mí. Además no hay estrellas grises.

Anna trató de mantenerse compuesta.

—Las hay si las dibujas y las pintas de gris.

Elsa le rodó los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la mano, como para descartar el tema. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos.

—Bueno, supongo que he sido lo bastante desafortunada como para considerar seriamente un destino arreglado en mi contra… O tal vez hasta el destino mismo se olvidó de que me creó —Elsa dijo, sin control sobre lo que decía, pretendiendo que esa declaración encajará dentro del contexto cómico de la conversación… y fallando miserablemente. Su voz abandonó sus labios más apagada que las letras de ese dichoso café cuyos brownies no había llegado a probar.

Anna se quedó callada y esperó a que rubia agregará algo más, algo ingenioso y sin importancia de lo que pudieran reír. Cuando pasaron más de dos segundos y nada vino entendió que Elsa no estaba segura de cómo continuar.

—No deberías decir eso.

—¿Porque es egocéntrico?

—Porque es triste, que siquiera puedas pesar en algo así, sería lo mismo que decir que no hay ninguna cosa buena ocurriendo a tu alrededor. Ocurriendo por ti o para ti.

Hubo un suspiro. El andar de Elsa cesó después.

¿Podía realmente abrirse con Anna? Ser sincera y exhibirse sin una "máscara" era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, no con su vida personal, con sus sentimientos o verdades íntimas. En su familia, si por algún motivo llegaba a decir cómo se sentía era encasillada como dramática, asocial, apática o insufrible. "Complejo de víctima" era el mote que usaba Verónica con ella cada vez que la escuchaba disconforme o buscando apoyo por parte de ellos. Y eventualmente esa hostilidad de parte de sus seres queridos la hizo cerrarse, pensar que debía solo… callar, vivir, dejar vivir, no informar, no decir nada, no llamar la atención; ser una muñeca. Escuchar, no chistar, no reclamar… No pudo. Por eso se alejó. Fue una muñeca, pero al final eso tampoco sirvió, su madre y su padre querían que trabajara como asistente de Verónica mientras estudiaba negocios en la universidad de Nueva York. Querían que Verónica heredara las posesiones de Agdar y ella fuera solo un "brazo derecho" eficiente, la cría a la sombra de una verdadera "reina".

Nauseas de nuevo. Era lo único que venía a ella cuando pensaba en su familia, en lo poco que Elsa Mikkelsen importaba para las personas que se suponía debían amarla más que nadie en el mundo. Pero sin Idun, Agdar y Verónica no tenía nada, ¿cierto? Esas tres personas eran su familia, los únicos que la "conocían", que no la rechazarían. Así debía ser. Así no era. Nadie la escuchaba, nadie quería saber quién era Elsa, qué sentía o qué le dolía.

Chicos y chicas se acercaban a veces, pero ninguno interesado en ella. A lo mucho interesados en su cuerpo, en fingir entender algo para poder desvestirla y complacerse con la muñeca que visible para el exterior.

¿Sería Anna diferente? ¿A ella le importaban las personas detrás de los rostros más que los rostros en sí mismos? ¿Era en verdad inmune a las apariencias? ¿Una persona sin contaminar en una ciudad, no, mundo, contaminado hasta la médula? Era improbable. Pero con solo una semana de conocerla, Anna Laurie parecía ser improbable.

—A veces me pregunto, Anna, si vivir vale la pena cuando a nadie le importa quién eres. ¿Si dormir es más cómodo que despertar para qué molestarse en salir de las sabanas? —Rio nuevamente, pero en esta oportunidad la sonrisa fue una ahogada, amarga—. Luego recuerdo que esa no es una opción, ocupo mi mente en cosas más productivas y se me olvida por un rato que llegué a preguntarme tal cosa. Quizás la vida es solo un conjunto de distracciones hasta que ya no hay más con que distraerse. Y luego solo mueres.

—Estar triste no es algo que debas callar con una distracción. Sentir que el mundo es a veces injusto no está mal. Creo que ayuda… Ayuda a apreciar los momentos opuestos. Para recibir esos momentos, uhm, alegres, debes salir de las sabanas y buscar hasta debajo de las piedras hasta estar segura de que a nadie le importas. Antes de tratar no lo sabrás.

Elsa no esperaba nada más que un "las cosas estarán bien sin importar lo que sea" de parte de su acompañante. Descubrió que Anna era una chica más y más interesante con cada pequeña cosa que decía. Había un extraño misticismo en las palabras de esa joven camarera que Elsa no podía aislar, porque eran palabras que podía encontrar en otros lugares, hasta en internet, pero el hecho de que esa curiosa pelirroja de rostro pecoso y tez apenas acariciada por el sol se las dirigiera a ella estremeció la superficie de esa espesa máscara que tenía puesta siempre.

Apretó sus puños ligeramente, no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Anna y hacer de esta salida una sesión de ayuda.

—Copiaste eso de una película, ¿no?

—Me atrapaste —Anna dijo—; pero era una película muy buena y en verdad estoy de acuerdo con su punto así que está bien robarme su contenido —concluyó, aventurándose a parecer complacida con su alegato.

—¿Estaría bien si dejamos la búsqueda del café para otro día?

—Oh… Sí, es decir, claro, no veo por qué no. Es… No falta tanto para que empiece mi turno en el bar, así que quizás debería-

—No, no así, Anna —interrumpió Elsa, tratando de detener las erradas conclusiones que Anna podría estar sacando—, no lo digo porque hayas hecho algo o porque no quiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo decía por… —dudó— Lo decía porque no vivo lejos de donde estamos, y aún me siento en deuda por el desayuno que me preparaste hace una semana y por todo lo que hiciste por mí la noche anterior a esa, en realidad.

Anna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, su cerebro apenas procesaba la información. Sabía que Elsa vivía en algún lugar no muy lejano al Troll Rodante porque la rubia lo había mencionado en uno de sus chats. No había preguntado su dirección porque sintió que sería una invasión a la privacidad de Elsa y no quería forzarla a revelar nada que ella no quisiera. Aun así, imaginó que serían al menos unas cuantas millas. Y al parecer, se equivocó.

—En fin, lo que me preguntaba era si te conformarías con una taza de café casero que puede o no ser tan bueno como el preparado por un profesional.

Claro, porque el café preparado en las esquinas de las calles era muy profesional. Anna quiso reír, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a Elsa. Era un poco alucinante el modo en que estaba empatizando con ella, en modo en que le estaba gustando verla sonreír, el modo en que quería concordar con todo lo que ella dijera. Alucinante y excitante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con casero?

—Pongo la cosa uno y la cosa dos en la cosa tres y presiono un botón.

—¿Y las cosas son?

—Café, agua y cafetera, respectivamente.

—Suena como algo loco.

—Y cómo te sientes respecto a los "algos locos".

—Me encantan.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO #4

Elsa se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar y encendió la televisión. Comenzó a pasar canales, buscando algún contenido lo bastante ligero como para distraer sus neuronas y entretenerla el resto de la noche, o al menos para traer algo de sonoridad al de otra manera muerto departamento que por desdicha tenía que llamar residencia. El sonido, aunque inanimado y simple, tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir un poco menos sola entre esos cuatro muros de concreto.

Soledad. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, al susurro de la nada y al frío de la indiferencia ambiental e interpersonal; tanto como lo estaba a respirar. Así que en algún momento el frío le dejó de molestar, se volvió parte de ella y la congeló en un estado de ánimo atemporal; pero resultaba irónico que su tolerancia al frío hubiera llegado acompañada de una clase de odio, odio hacia la misma estación que durante su niñez había sido su favorita: el invierno. El invierno se acercaba cada día más y con él se acercaban también las festividades de fin y principio de año, vendrían las reuniones, la convivencia… las fachadas.

Uno de los canales de cocina y variedades llamó su atención, en la pantalla un chef regordete y con las mejillas coloradas estaba preparando un pay de calabaza mientras le recordaba a su audiencia que en el siguiente episodio de "Sabores Sabrosos" estaría cocinando un jugoso jamón al horno con refresco de cola y un pavo relleno Maggi. El programa era claramente una repetición ya que en ese momento faltaba poco para las once de la noche, y en la televisión puede que fueran cerca de las once también, solo que de la mañana.

Los platos parecían salidos de un recetario de comidas navideñas, Elsa pensó, muy segura de que dar inicio a la propaganda para las fechas de diciembre era una jugada apresurada. Aun así, esa era la forma en que siempre había sido y no podía negarlo, cada año y en todo el mundo. Para este momento su madre también había comenzado con las decoraciones de su casa. Líneas de luces de colores que parecían interminables con una predominancia de verde y rojo; y figuras de Santa Claus, ya cubrían su casa. Algunos muñecos de jengibre también debían andar por allí colgados, entre renos de plástico y globos de nieve. No podía saber con seguridad qué tanto había avanzado Idun con su labor ya que después de su última conversación con la mujer, se negó a ir de nuevo a la casa, así que únicamente sabía de las decoraciones por unas cuantas fotos que le habían enviado. Si el trabajo servía para una cosa, era para usarse como excusa plausible e incuestionable, y con ello evitar a ciertas personas.

Era diecinueve de noviembre, un poco más de un mes para navidad. Demasiado pronto para ella, para asimilar la idea de ir a sonreírle a sus tíos, primos y los demás extras de los que nunca podía recordar los nombres. Otro dolor de cabeza que quería ahorrarse de ser posible. Otra noche en la que no podría responder a las preguntas que le harían. Otro guion en blanco, o escrito para ser ilegible.

La propaganda no era apresurada. Podrían empezar a hablar de noche buena el veintitrés de diciembre y aun así a Elsa le parecería un aburrido tema a tratar. El problema no era el capitalismo o las ventas, o los seres humanos que de hecho podían disfrutar de navidad. El problema era que ella era el maldito Grinch. Veía todo automáticamente como una falsedad de baja calidad sin detenerse a pensar en lo que sentían los demás. ¿Eran sus familiares falsos? ¿Estaban usando fachadas? O quizás solamente quería pensar de esa manera porque para ella la fecha no se sentía especial. Si para ella la sonrisa era falsa, ¿por qué no para el resto? Era su conclusión, aunque tal vez fuera equivocaba, tal vez su madre tenía razón y no valorar las perspectivas de los demás era un error infantil.

Tal vez la vida no era injusta y había quienes sí disfrutaban de ella. Por ejemplo, el chef de su pantalla; el hombre que parecía tan gordo como para tener varios planetas en miniatura orbitando a su alrededor y, aun así, se hallaba feliz.

Si algo no aparentaba ese hombre era falsedad, estaba muy contento, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo estar un poco pasadito de kilos y su felicidad proviniera de una fuente desconocida para Elsa. La sonrisa del hombre solo se hizo más grande cuando manipuló un cuchillo en sus manos y al instante siguiente cortó una rebanada de la tarta que había preparado antes. La maldita cosa sí lucía deliciosa, pero Elsa trató de convencerse de que cualquier amalgama de dos o más ingredientes se vería igual de apetecible para ella, cuya dieta se había vuelto tan monótona como la vida amorosa de un pingüino.

Y lo peor era que hasta un pingüino era más feliz que ella.

Se tuvo que reír, eso último fue una verdad incómoda y graciosa al mismo tiempo. Y reír de su "desdicha" trajo a ella algo más. El chef ahora degustaba su creación, emitiendo un sonoro "mmm" con cada bocado de tarta que hacía contacto con sus papilas gustativas. Llevaba cuatro cucharadas, lo cual le daba a Elsa una pista sobre por qué estaba tan gordo; pero también por qué estaba tan feliz, con cada mordida sus mejillas se inflaban y su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Era un tipo cómico, Elsa decidió, su forma de comer parecía muy distinta a la de otras personas que ella había conocido en ocasiones pasadas, cocineros o no. Parecía un acto alocado. Comer parecía divertido para él.

Cuando el chef comenzó a hacer un pequeño baile victorioso y movió sus caderas de izquierda a derecha y de adelante hacia atrás Elsa no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Fue una risa tan poco fina que al principio casi no la reconoció como suya. Fue un sonido raro y natural y… No le importó para nada qué tan mundana pudiera sonar.

Inesperadamente una visión de Anna vino a sus recuerdos, la pelirroja era similar a ese chef, ese era el diminuto detalle que Elsa había obtenido cuando se rio de su propia broma sobre el pingüino y la monogamia de este: una comparación entre Anna y quienquiera que fuera ese señor de la televisión. Claro, Anna Laurie no pesaba trecientas cincuenta libras, pero la similitud que Elsa encontró fue en actitud, no en figura. Parecía algo simple y que debería pasar todo el tiempo, el ver personas sonreír con espontaneidad y despreocupación, sin embargo en Nueva York no lo era en absoluto, en su vida no lo era tampoco. Elsa pasaba demasiadas horas sintiéndose triste por sí misma y no notando que lo hacía probablemente; pero era un sentir general. Ver a las personas en el metro con la cabeza baja y signos de falta de sueño era desesperanzador, así como ver a quienes se peleaban y empujaban por tomar el primer taxi que se detenía a la orilla de una calle. Todo eso y más era mierda.

Su ciudad estaba podrida en cierta forma, cierto, pero eso no dejaba de ser otra excusa. Si Anna podía ver el mundo bajo otro cristal al tiempo que vivía en la misma ciudad que ella, entonces Elsa era la más defectuosa de entre la pelirroja, el regordete de la pantalla y ella misma.

Deseó poder contagiarse de esa euforia y simpleza, poder librarse de tantas cosas.

Y por ese breve momento, con Anna, un pingüino, una tarta de calabaza y un señor con la forma de una calabaza en su mente, sintió que podía cumplir ese deseo. Solo dejar ir sus preocupaciones y darle la noche libre a sus modales aprendidos. Si quería reír como una loca lo haría, podía hacerlo, después de todo ese era su jodido departamento y estaba tan sola como podría estarlo en una de las montañas de Minnesota en pleno invierno. Su madre tampoco estaba ahí para fruncirle el ceño por saltarse las normas e ignorar el comportamiento de dama que se suponía debía tener.

—Soy libre, la libertad es comer —estaba cantando el chef, y Elsa, sin poder —ni querer— detenerse, comenzó a imitar la melodía y el tono del hombre, que al parecer pretendía ser un cantante tenor. En ese caso, ella sería una soprano.

—… La libertad es comer —dijo Elsa, subiendo el volumen de la televisión y yendo al espacio de su cocina-comedor para hacerse con algún alimento de su alacena o su nevera.

No encontró más que un poco de gazpacho que tenía a medio terminar desde el día anterior —que ni siquiera había preparado ella misma—, tendría que bastar. Le quedaba también una bolsa de cereal de chocolate y malvaviscos, y algo así como tres cuartas partes de una caja de leche. El asunto era, ¿cereal y gazpacho? Qué horrible dúo de alternativas. Quizás podría tener el cereal como postre. Eso. Era. Perfecto.

Regresó a la sala con un plato hondo lleno de sopa roja en una mano, y con una cuchara grande en la otra, tratando de retomar la letra de la canción. Lamentablemente el chef escogió justo ese momento para hacer silencio. O más bien, tuvo que hacerlo.

Un agradeciendo y un "Los espero en la próxima" después, el cocinero se despidió. Para sorpresa de Elsa solamente dos rebanadas de tarta habían muerto a manos de su estómago, Elsa habría podido jurar que el pay entero había sido engullido.

Los créditos del show corrieron, y Elsa encontró la música del final más irritante que la voz del chef.

—Oh bueno. Sigo hambrienta, bien puedo comer esto aunque mi gordo amigo ya no esté —le dijo a un comercial que había tomado control del canal—. ¿Qué diablos hago? Hablar conmigo misma debe ser señal de demencia.

Miró hacia su habitación, recordó el oso polar de felpa que yacía olvidado dentro de su armario. Al menos si hablaba con él no podría considerarse loca, ¿o sí? Seguramente sí, pero estar loca o no ya no le parecía una cuestión muy grave a determinar. Ese acolchonado juguete había sido un regalo de despedida de alguien a quien prefería no recordar, no porque ese alguien la hubiera dañado antes, sino más bien porque el caso había sido el contrario. La dueña original de ese oso polar la había querido y había terminado perdiendo la pelea. Ella dañó a esa chica, sin pretenderlo pero lo hizo, y si el pequeño recuerdo no le servía para nada además de recordarle que había roto un corazón, al menos lo usaría como terapeuta imaginario.

Auro, era el nombre del pequeño. "A", como en Anna. La bartender, la maestra de educación infantil, su… amiga. Se sentía raro siquiera pensar en el término. Elsa nunca había tenido a nadie de su lado, nadie que abiertamente le mostrara su apoyo y quisiera escucharla, nadie a quien recurrir cuando se sentía sola o desmotivada. ¿La tenía ahora? ¿Podía tener seguridad de que llamar a Anna resultaría en una respuesta positiva? En realidad… sí, Anna respondería, estaba muy segura de que Anna le dedicaría tiempo, pero, ¿por qué? Por amabilidad, por simple amabilidad, porque Anna era amable con todo el mundo sin mirar que tan miserables eran. La pelirroja quizás les tenía lastima, quizás lo hacía porque no le gustaba rodearse de tristeza.

¿Por qué era Anna amable realmente? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué podía seguir su instinto como el chef de la televisión cuyo nombre siempre sería una incógnita?

No sabía la respuesta, y no era tan valiente como para aventurarse a saberla. No quería ser una carga para Anna, no quería que la chica de cabello cobrizo fuera solo amable por consideración. Quería ser especial. Quería ser deseada pero no sabía si podría corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Elsa prefirió hablar con Auro y no con Anna, no porque no prefiriera a Anna por sobre el objeto. Solo porque no quería distraer a Anna, no quería más de lo que la pelirroja ya le ofrecía. Además Anna debía estar en el bar aún, no era tan tarde como para que hubiera cerrado ya.

Cambió de canal, pero esta vez sabiendo cuál quería encontrar. Cuando llegó a "90's forever -n- ever" volvió a subir el volumen. Por ahora lo que más quería era escuchar música, comer gazpacho, cereal, y pensar en cosas como pingüinos y pelirrojas. O pingüinos pelirrojos.

Se rio de nuevo. Sola. En la casi penumbra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a disfrutar de su soledad, iba a reír de la desesperación y liberarse del yugo que eran sus angustias.

Fue por Auro a su habitación, al armario, y mientras lo sacaba de la caja en la que lo había tenido por meses lo único que había podido pensar era en si a Anna le gustaba cocinar. Sabía que la chica adoraba comer, que amaba al chocolate más que al café, aunque amaba al café más que a los girasoles, y a los girasoles más que a los días nublados.

¿Qué más sabía de Anna? Parecía que sabía muchas cosas desde la primera noche en bar, pero también sentía que no sabía ninguna, que todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos sobre la camarera del Troll Rodante podrían desaparecer en un parpadeo. Quería más de Anna, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Porque Anna no le había mostrado rechazo?

—Ven, te voy a enseñar mi encantadora voz —le dijo Elsa a su peluche, el oso polar pareció mirarla con reproche, al menos en la mente de Elsa—. Pero será después de la cena.

Regresó al sofá y se sentó, tomó el gazpacho y dejó a Auro de lado. En la televisión comenzó a pasar "Linger" de "The Cranberries", y por alguna razón Elsa sintió que esa podría ser su canción favorita del momento. Fue como si la pusieran pensando en que ella la escucharía. Quiso, en alguna parte de su interior, que Anna estuviera ahí con ella para escucharla cantar —aunque no supiera hacerlo—, o que pudiera saber que esa canción le gustaba mucho. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurriría esa noche, Anna no estaría ahí, Anna no sabría de esa canción. Ni del hombre gordo y su pay de calabaza.

Anna solo viviría su vida en otro lugar, con sus amigos, y ella le cantaría a un oso de felpa para variar.

—Libre soy. El frío no me molesta —susurró, como si fuera parte de una pieza musical. Su voz fue tan baja que incluso a ella tuvo dificultad para escucharla propiamente y se preguntó si solo lo había pensado pero no pronunciado.

Las palabras eran las mismas que el cocinero había dicho, significaban que era libre y que su libertad era comer. Y cuando Elsa trató de adaptar la letra a algo más personal, lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que el frío no le molestaba. Porque era cierto, porque no afectaba a nadie más que a ella.

Estaba tratando, tratando de encontrar en ella el sarcasmo y las memorias irónicas para reírse de toda su vida y que no le importara. Estaba tratando de infectarse de esos sentimientos positivos que veía en Anna cada vez que se encontraban. Tratando de sentirse bien por un momento. O al menos quería ira, la misma ira que la llevó al bar la primera noche y la hizo perder el control de sus decisiones.

Elsa no quería despreciarse a sí misma. No era intencional cuando su mente le gritaba que era una cobarde, que se rendía. Que no tenía a que aferrarse.

Algo a que aferrarse… Elsa necesitaba algo en su vida para definirse. O a alguien.

Como una campana siendo golpeada dentro de su cabeza, la reflexión entró y la estremeció con fuerza, escabulléndose por ella hasta que llegó y le formó un nudo en el pecho. Necesitaba a Anna.

—XXXX—

"Siento mucho llegar tarde", fue lo primero que Anna dijo a Rapunzel ese día. La castaña la miró con sus grandes ojos color verde lima e hizo un ademán para mostrarle que su ligero retraso no importaba.

Anna se abrió paso entre mesas y sillas y varios juguetes de diferente tamaño —tanto de goma como de plástico— hasta llegar al escritorio que estaba ubicado en la esquina salón y dejó en este su bolso, postrado más o menos en la forma en que a ella le gustaría haber seguido sobre su colchón. Se había retrasado por un sinnúmero de cosas que justo ahora no quería ni abordar. Pero su cerebro era tan deliciosamente obediente a sus deseos que de todas maneras las traería de vuelta, porque las mañanas pésimas eran algo digno de conmemoración, claro.

No tuvo sus usuales seis horas de sueño, porque a las cinco de la "madrugada" un pájaro decidió que sería muy lindo ir a picar en la ventana de su habitación. Si ella fuera la bella Blanca Nieves le habría abierto la ventana al ave y hasta habría estado dispuesta a cantar una canción pegajosa con ella, cosas que hace una princesa de Disney; pero ella era solo Anna, una chica citadina con cabeza de jengibre e irises que parecían padecer de un desorden bipolar muy severo, cambiando de matiz dependiendo del lugar o momento en el que se encontraran, o solo por capricho. ¿Eran sus ojos siquiera capaces de tener caprichos propios? Quién infiernos iba a saber, seguramente, después de todo habían muchas cosas raras e inexplicables en el mundo como para descartar la posibilidad de que una parte de ella estuviera viva y quisiera molestarla de vez en cuando.

O tal vez sus ojos estaban poseídos por algún tipo de fuerza malvada y abusadora, era plausible, es decir, la obra de los demonios estaba presente en todas partes así que nadie podía discutirle eso. Si no cómo se podría explicar que un perfecto idiota, un cerdo chauvinista como Donald Trump estuviera corriendo para presidente del país.

Demonios, incluso sin ser una princesa animada ella habría cantado con el pajarito, si no fuera porque el invasor llegó cuando tenía apenas unas tres horas de haberse ido a la cama, tres horas de descanso agónicamente ganadas. Malditas las personas con el sueño ligero. Maldita ella por pertenecer a ese grupo.

Después de espantar al avechucho de su ventana —sí, así lo llamaría, no porque fuera feo sino porque era feo que la hubiera despertado antes de que la ominosa alarma de su celular se ocupara de eso— Anna no fue capaz de volver a cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados. Aparentemente, ser de sueño ligero significaba también tener dificultad para retomarlo una vez perdido, o para dormirse en general.

Eso no era una sorpresa para nada, teniendo el turno de noche en el Troll Rodante, lo normal era que sus horas de descanso no comenzaran sino hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana, después de haber cerrado el bar y dirigirse hasta su departamento en el edificio más modesto que podía costear sin sentir que perdía su dignidad en el proceso; y se extendieran hasta las ocho o nueve del día máximo.

Sentía que había comenzado a dormir menos, y que el tiempo que realmente dormía no era lo bastante sustancioso como para mantenerla a flote en el océano de responsabilidades que tenía.

La lista de prioridades de Anna era encabezada por sus padres. Su madre trabajaba desde hacía años como en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago, en Illinois, realizando labores misceláneas que honestamente eran demasiado pesadas para su edad, y generaban muy pocos ingresos. Su padre tenía la enfermedad de Parkinson, había sido diagnosticado con ese mal meses atrás, y aunque por el momento sus funciones motoras le permitían seguir trabajando, ciertos incidentes le hacían pensar a Anna y a su familia que los síntomas se estaban agravando rápidamente.

Para poder ayudar económicamente a sus padres —al menos removiendo de ellos la carga que era el mantenerla— Anna había dejado la universidad y había comenzado a ayudar a Rapunzel en su guardería, cuidando a los niños y enseñándoles manualidades y conceptos simples y divertidos. Con el tiempo la guardería se había vuelto más dinámica e interactiva. A partir de algún punto los niños empezaron a llamarla "maestra" y a Anna le agradó más de lo esperado.

Había dejado de lado su licenciatura en psicología —temporalmente, en lo que a ella concernía—, pero no se arrepentía de ello, no porque esa hubiera dejado de ser su meta sino porque sus padres eran más importantes, y trabajar con Rapunzel y los niños había resultado verdaderamente ser genial. Además, algún día pensaba especializarse en psicología infantil, por lo que le gustaba considerar la guardería como un lugar de práctica, una experiencia que siempre apreciaría y de paso le ayudaría en el futuro.

Tiempo después, cuando Kristoff abrió el bar, Anna se ofreció para atender el lugar por las noches. El rubio estuvo dudoso en un inicio, pero terminó aceptando que tener a Anna ahí sería beneficioso para él en un nivel u otro, cediendo finalmente y aceptando el ofrecimiento de la pelirroja.

Su vida no iba cómo la había planeado, claro, pero no seguir el plan no era sinónimo de ir mal, no para Anna. La guardería, el bar, eran ambos lugares y trabajos que disfrutaba, espacios donde se sentía contenta y libre de estrés.

Estrés. Estrés era lo que tenía después del disturbio del pájaro de plumaje azulado. Tras pensarlo, Anna descubrió que ese color le recordaba dos cosas: la historia de _El pájaro azul de la felicidad_ —la cual no era su favorita por razones personales—, y los ojos de cierta rubia con ojos tan azules como el zafiro mismo.

Anna se preparó algo de café para ganar movilidad y estar más alerta, ver la mancha entre rojiza y verduzca que tenía el piso de su cocina no era exactamente lo más productivo que podía hacer, así bebió dos tazas, ambas sin azúcar, quería la amargura del café para sentirse más presente en el mundo de los despiertos, la cafeína pura vendría bien a su organismo maltrecho por el cansancio acumulado.

Después de beber su café pensó en tomar una ducha. Lo que no pensó fue en resbalarse dentro del húmedo espacio y golpear su trasero en un impacto tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que había llegado al menos al nueve mil en la escala de dolor. "¡Auch, joder!", gritó con fuerza restringida. El dolor en su parte baja aumentó mientras intentó levantarse del suelo, temiendo incluso haberse roto algo en la caída. Afortunadamente tras estirar sus piernas se dio cuenta de que no moriría por un golpe en el trasero y procedió a terminar de ducharse sin hacer mucho movimiento.

Tomando ambos incidentes como señal de un día pesado, Anna decidió ser súper cautelosa. Caminar a medio paso por hora de ser necesario, pero llegar en una pieza a la guardería para comenzar su día oficialmente, y llegar en la misma pieza a su cama para terminarlo, después de cerrar el bar.

Pero quienquiera que estuviera en control de los hilos del destino o lo que fuera que manejaba la vida de las personas, casualidad, Karma —su favorita—, Buda, Jesús o Bob esponja, estaba haciendo un trabajo brillante para joderla ese veinte de noviembre.

Cuando salía de su departamento se encontró con una enorme señal amarilla y llamativa en el suelo que decía "ELEVADOR EN MANTENIMIENTO – USE LAS ESCALERAS", y mostraba de forma gráfica a un muñeco de palitos y cabeza gigante sonriendo mientras bajaba escalones.

A pesar de sí misma, Anna resopló pasivamente y sonrió, aunque sin nada de gracia. Eso era mucho más civilizado que patear el maldito aviso y luego tirarlo por la ventana del cuarto piso para que se estrellara contra el suelo. Además, había un sospechoso tipo cerca del elevador, uno con una mirada aburrida, un bigote frondoso, una cabeza calva y lo que Laurie esperaba fuera una goma de mascar a medio acabar en su boca; Anna estuvo muy segura de que ese debía ser uno de los encargados del mantenimiento, ¿o sería el único? El maldito hombrecillo estaba sentado en un banquito que había sacado quien sabe de dónde, seguro que conseguir y llevar ese banco hasta allí representaba más esfuerzo para él del que estaba dispuesto a invertir en la revisión del ascensor, en otras palabras, Anna estaba presenciando el resultado del trabajo de todo el día de ese hombre, en otras palabras, al carajo con todo. ¿Cuántas veces iba a estar en mantenimiento el ascensor de todas formas? Estaba segura también de que habían sido al menos tres en noviembre… El lado negativo de vivir en un departamento "económico", Anna supuso.

Sin tener alguien a quien reclamarle por su humor, Anna bajó los escalones del edificio, con su bolso, sus perfectas trenzas, su sonrisa "relativamente" forzada y una de sus piernas aún adolorida por la estrepitosa caída en la ducha. Así llegó hasta el estacionamiento. Si tenía que ser sincera, había pensado que subir a una Elsa borracha hasta su habitación sería lo más complicado que haría en ese descolorido edificio. Con cada nivel que bajó su sonrisa perdió un grado de altitud, y para cuando alcanzó el nivel del estacionamiento su boca era ya una línea recta sin emociones. Aunque podía agradecer vivir en el cuarto piso y no en el octavo, quizás.

—Luces algo gruñona, Anna —Rapunzel dijo, acercándose a ella. Al menos la intromisión de la chica castaña logró poner en pausa la recapitulación de su cerebro. Rapunzel siempre le hablaba como si supiera en qué momento debía terminar con sus flashbacks, era raro.

—Mi batería murió —respondió la pelirroja con una voz plana e inusual.

—Pensé que la tuya se recargaba con el sol.

—Esa sería la tuya, y me refería a la de mi auto —contrarrestó Anna, frunciendo el ceño un poco, no denotando molestia, pero logrando que Rapunzel notara que su humor no era el más apto para bromas justo en ese instante.

La recapitulación continuó y la memoria de cómo su auto no encendió al primer intento, ni al segundo, y mucho menos al tercero vino a llega como un balde agua fría. Frío. Estaba comenzando a hacer más frío cada día, ¿había llegado el invierno ya? No hasta que fuera forzada a caminar por las calles con tanta ropa como su cuerpo pudiera aguantar y la gente tuviera que preguntarse si era realmente una humana o una albóndiga andante, decidió.

Podría preguntar a Elsa, solo por hacerle conversación.

—Entonces en qué viniste.

—Taxi.

—Supongo que por eso estás gruñona.

—No estoy… —lo repensó— No estoy gruñona, tal vez me sea mi período.

—¿Lo tienes? —inquirió Rapunzel.

—No —replicó, casi sonó decepcionada—, pero podría llegar. Nunca sabes con el sorteo aleatorio que hace la señora naturaleza.

—Debes estar verdaderamente desesperada por justificar tu mal humor. Las personas tienen días en los que se levantan con el pie izquierdo, Anna, está bien. Puedes golpear cosas con un sartén si te eso te hace sentir mejor, solo avísame si quieres hacerlo para huir de la ciudad. Incluso tengo un sartén, te lo podría prestar.

—No bromees, Rapunzel.

—Oh, pero no lo hago, en verdad tengo uno, lo uso para golpear a Pascal si se porta mal.

—Pobre Pascal —dijo Anna, haciendo una expresión de horror exagerada. Se rio un poco al final, esta vez de forma natural, gracias a Dios por Rapunzel.

—Ahora es un buen lagarto.

—Loro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —cortó Anna, Rapunzel tenía un pequeño loro de mascota, estaba en una jaula, tenía pico y unas plumas verdes, sin embargo ella siempre lo llamaba lagarto, lagartija o alguna variante de reptil, y no había punto alguno en discutirle. No importaba mucho, era solo un juego de ella... o eso esperaban todos, a veces lucía muy seria cuando lo decía—. ¿Los niños dónde están, en el campo de juegos? —Cuestionó Laurie, cambiando al tema por el bien de su compañera y pseudo jefa.

—Precisamente, pero les pediré que regresen justo... ahora. Hoy les daremos lecciones de pintura, ¿recuerdas? —Rapunzel dijo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No presumas, la última vez pintaste una rana que parecía una tortuga. ¿Y quién los cuida? Esos toboganes y castillos inflables pueden ser mortales si no usas armadura.

—Bueno, estoy yo —apuntó Rapunzel, sin dar mucha atención a la falsa crítica artística de su amiga.

—Hablando conmigo —interrumpió Anna.

—Y está el pequeño Caleb —continuó la castaña, como si nada—, él es...

—¿Uno de los niños a nuestro cuidado? ¿Qué se supone, que cuide de sí mismo y de los otros?

—Casi tiene seis, Anna, es el más grande. Además dejé el intercomunicador para bebés, si pasa algo suena, ¿ves? Todo está cubierto.

—No deberías tener permitido cuidar a nadie —atacó Anna, sonriendo de medio lado, en una forma entre divertida y altanera.

—Ahora, eso es cruel. Soy buena ayudando a las personas a atender sus necesidades, lo sabes tan bien como nadie más, ¿o no?

Anna desvió la mirada, como desinteresada.

—Iré a llamar por los niños.

—Uhm, claro, aquí espero. —Fue todo lo que la castaña de ojos verdes le replicó a Anna. No supo si su comentario había sido atrevido para el momento o no. Anna nunca antes se había molestado por que ella hiciera referencias de ese tipo hacia una cierta noche que no valía la pena recordar con gran seriedad. Una noche que desde hacía tiempo se había perdido del cajón de los recuerdos de las dos porque, sinceramente, nunca llegaron a recordarla con claridad en primer lugar.

Poner a Anna de buen humor sería una odisea, Rapunzel decidió, sin mayor intromisión u opinión la vio ir desde el escritorio del salón hasta la puerta de la entrada, y luego tomar la dirección opuesta a aquella por la cual había llegado minutos atrás, para ir al pequeño campo de juegos que estaba unos cuantos salones más adelante. La pelirroja no se veía enojada, pero su temperamento ligero, risueño e impredecible no se estaba mostrando por ninguna parte. En cambio había un aire de cansancio y congoja sobre ella.

Anna, como diría Caleb —seguramente—, estaba actuando como una de esas grandes masas grises, de las que olvidan que la diversión y la relajación son cosas que se puede compartir y contagiar sin mayor complejidad, y que los dramas de la vida solo son dramas por el capricho personal de quien los vive —aunque de nuevo, hablar y hacerse el listo siempre era sencillo cuando no estabas en la posición del afectado. O afectada para el caso de Anna—. Tal vez, después de meses, Anna Laurie estaba finalmente resintiendo la llegada de su cumpleaños número veintiuno y comenzaba a aprender eso de "ser una adulta"; o tal vez había sido solamente una mala noche, el resultado de las forzosas trasnochadas continuas llegando a ella; o tal vez algo más. Quizás… ¿Alguien más?

Rapunzel no lo sabía, pero si tuviera que apostar por una cosa, esa sería la universidad. Después de todo habían pasado ya dos semestres desde que Anna había dejado de lado sus estudios, y quizás, la nostalgia de las ilusiones puestas de lado, sumado a sus preocupaciones por sus padres y al descuido en que la pelirroja tenía su propia vida personal, habían terminado por desgastar a su alegre ser, dañando incluso esa naturaleza desinhibida que poseía.

Era tonto preocuparse después de ver a Anna diferente por tanto como diez minutos, pero Rapunzel no podía evitarlo, en sus ojos verdes el reflejo de la silueta de Anna seguía pareciendo el mismo de una señorita en necesidad de atención y cuidado. Algo así como lo que se siente por la familia, por una hermana pequeña tal vez. Aunque… Rapunzel prefería —y se sentía más cómoda— pensar en Anna como en una prima. Lo otro haría todo más confuso.

Por otro lado, si tuviera que apostar por una persona y no por una cosa, Rapunzel creería que Anna estaba angustiada por algo relacionado con Elsa, esa chica que daba las noticias del clima en el canal siete, y sobre la cual Anna parloteaba con demasiado entusiasmo desde hacía semanas. Rapunzel no sabía mucho sobre esa mujer, sabía tanto como Anna le había comentado. Elsa, al parecer, era una chica interesante, inteligente, bella, y que tenía como pasatiempo principal divagar adorablemente sobre cuestiones existenciales y trágicas dos terceras partes de su tiempo; así era cómo la había descrito su amiga, unas… diez veces distintas, siempre siendo incapaz de evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran ligeramente sonrosadas en medio de la descripción. Rapunzel sin duda ya conocía la causa de la tonalidad adoptada por la tierna piel de Anna. Lo había visto suceder antes, primero cuando Anna salió con Mérida, la chica del cabello de fuego que prefería pasar horas y horas en la cama antes de concluir con sus tareas universitarias; y luego cuando salió con Tiana, la chica que pasaba más tiempo en la cocina que en cualquier otra parte del departamento porque amaba cocinar. Era un sentimiento notable, evidente aunque se tratara de esconder, una especie de anhelo y seguridad.

En un aspecto, Rapunzel se sentía feliz por Anna y esperaba que las cosas funcionaran con la chica del clima. En otro, dudaba, porque Anna no era del tipo que tomaba las rupturas de buena manera, o los desamores. Un amor no correspondido sería como un ladrillo en la cara para la pecosa.

De cualquier forma, Anna actuaba extraño. Probablemente tendría un mal día, ¿pero qué si era así de simple? ¿Qué si Anna comenzaba a cuestionar sus decisiones y se arrepentía de haber dejado su carrera? ¿Qué si esa chica Elsa había rotó su ilusión antes de que esta tomara se moldeara?

Rapunzel no tuvo tiempo de considerar sus inquietudes más allá, porque la voz de Anna la distrajo de sus consideraciones y le recordó que estaba en un planeta llamado tierra y no en un plano llamado tierra de las suposiciones.

Un tipo de alarido berrinchudo sonó por el intercomunicador. Anna se consiguió eso ella misma, Rapunzel pensó, porque decidió ir por los niños sola, sin un soborno o motivación coherente para hacer a los niños abandonar el campo de juegos. Claro que ellos iban a preferir deslizar su trasero por un tobogán trescientas cuarenta y ocho veces antes que aprender sobre pintura. Incluso teniendo la pintura, lo único atractivo que encontrarían en ella sería la posibilidad de llenar su ropa de colores varios y hacer un verdadero desastre. Pero se encargaría de eso en un rato, además quién podría decirlo, quizás había un Picasso entre todos esos pequeñines. Alice parecía creativa cuando usaba los crayones, era un comienzo.

La voz de Anna volvió a sonar en la pequeña máquina, sobresaliendo por encima de la de los pequeños niños. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Anna? ¿Se peleaba con ellos? ¿Y por qué sonaba a que iba perdiendo?

Rapunzel se rio un poco, de ninguna manera acudiría en ayuda de la pelirroja. Un mini ejército de soldados diminutos luchando por su libertad para explorar los misterios de una piscina de pelotas era demasiado riesgoso para la salud de cualquiera. Anna tendría que sobrevivir sola.

—XXXX—

Si su vida fuera una obra teatral sería una tragicomedia, estaba completamente segura. También sería la obra con más drama sin necesidad de que algo realmente dramático estuviera ocurriendo en el escenario, lo cual era ridículo, lo sabía, pero seguía siendo cierto. Sería también la única obra en comenzar con un público vasto, uno que se iría esfumando a velocidad abrumadora conforme se presentaran los actos pendientes, hasta que ella se quedara sola en un escenario cubierto de pelucas, cuerdas, luces y cortinas extravagantes; además de muchas butacas vacías frente a ella.

Así es como Elsa veía su propia vida, como una actuación que iba en decadencia y que ya nadie miraba, o recordaba que existía. ¿Pero y si agregaba a un nuevo actor al reparto? O más bien, actriz. ¿Vendrían personas a presenciar el resultado? ¿Se sentiría feliz de actuar entonces? Si la persona, la actriz, fuera la correcta, entonces seguramente sí, ya que una buena actriz atraería a un público de calidad y probablemente la ayudaría a ella a ejecutar una obra lo bastante decente como para ser presentada frente a cualquier crítico.

Anna era la actriz perfecta, se confirmó Elsa, siguiendo con los roles asignados para su analogía. Anna era espontanea, era buena escuchando y era una dulce chica, atractiva sin lugar a discusión. Elsa se sentía cómoda en presencia de la pelirroja, al escuchar su voz o fijar su mirada con la de ella, así que era ideal. Y necesitaba de alguien, alguien que la sacara del hoyo en el que se había metido en los últimos años, el hoyo de mentiras y rutinas desprovistas de originalidad, que le robaban su vitalidad.

Elsa de hecho se sentía bastante bien en ese momento, después de una noche de descanso. No tenía que ir al canal sino hasta horas de la tarde, para nada en especial, hacer el trabajo de uno de los editores, o más bien de la asistente de uno de estos. Porque al parecer ella era ahora intercambiable, su ocupación dentro del canal podría ser variable pero nunca más importante. Era un verdadero asco, pero sorpresivamente no le estaba preocupando ni un poco. Lo único que le preocupaba era… Quería enviarle un mensaje a Anna. No habían hablado la noche anterior, principalmente porque la pelirroja estaba ocupada, pero también porque ella prefirió reírse junto a un chef gordo de la televisión y deprimirse junto a un oso polar de peluche.

Hoy, sin embargo, nada de eso debería detenerla. Podría haberle pedido a Anna que la acompañara, que fuera con ella a esa cafetería de nombre gracioso. Igual, Anna había sido la primera en asegurar que _Olaf and Marshmallow's happy_ place tenía los mejores _brownies_ de Nueva York, así que estaría bien hacer que fuera con ella para corroborar esa afirmación. Aunque realmente, solo quería hablar con Anna, de alguna manera, en algún lugar, el problema era… que no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, quería invitarla a algún lugar, planear cada detalle y que saliera perfecto, incluso darle a Anna un tipo de primera cita sin que esta lo supiera sino hasta el final de la misma. Ideas como esa y otras más fueron parte de lo que cruzó por su mente. Pero no sabía cómo, ¿qué método sería el correcto para acercarse a ella? De alguna forma, ahora se sentía más nerviosa de lo que se sentía en momentos anteriores, cuando pretendía enviar un texto para comenzar una conversación casual con la _bartender_ , quizás era porque sus intenciones habían cambiado. Empezó a hablar con Anna por accidente, por un error de una noche, y porque después de hablar la primera vez —considerando por conveniencia que la primera vez fue la mañana después de su borrachera— con ella se volvió imposible dejar de hacerlo, siempre parecía descortés no volver a hablarle de nuevo, así fuera para intercambiar una o dos frases. El momento de alejarse nunca llegó y finalmente terminaron en una especie de amistad inadvertida, aunque así llegaban todas, ¿no?

¿Quién ponía las normas en las amistades? ¿Quién sabía cuando eras amiga de alguien? Diablos, ¿apestaba tanto en interacciones sociales? Tenía tanta habilidad como un pez muerto en una tina de arena.

Incluso más importante que su debate sobre la amistad, ¿cuándo podías decir si estabas flirteando con alguien? ¿Tendría que coquetear con Anna?

Un pensamiento de ella levantando una ceja y con una rosa entre sus dientes pasó por su cabeza, ¡el horror! No quería que fuera así. Su pecho se infló y se encogió a una velocidad un poco más alta de lo normal. Quizás padecía de ataques de ansiedad y nunca se había dado cuenta.

No importaba si tenía pánico o no. Es decir, ansiedad. No pánico, no tenía pánico, claro. ¿Tenía?

Lo que fuera, maldición. Anna era buena para ella, era perfecta, y aunque la pelirroja no le había dicho directamente que estaba interesada en la compañía de chicas, Elsa estaba algo confiada de que así era. Anna había hecho algunos comentarios que la hacían creerlo, aunque en ninguna ocasión se atrevió a cuestionarla para que ampliara alguno de esos comentarios.

Por otro lado, estaba Kristoff, Anna había salido con Kristoff, aunque solo por un par de semanas. Además, ¿qué heterosexual sensata sería la mejor amiga de un ex? Imposible. Uno de dos posibles escenarios era verdad: Anna era gay o Kristoff lo era, o tal vez ambos —la tercera opción secreta—, simplemente su amistad no podría existir de ninguna otra forma. ¿Podría llamarse a Kristoff un "ex" siquiera? No, Elsa decidió.

Antes de darse cuenta, había tomado una ducha, se había vestido y se encontraba en medio de la calle. Su cuerpo al menos estaba acostumbrado a moverse solo al parecer, y sus pies ahora la llevaban al mismo lugar al que antes no había podido llegar. La cafetería de los _brownies_ perfectos. Le llamaría así por ahora, por algún motivo el nombre real le parecía monumentalmente torpe.

Quizás después de pedir un expreso reuniría el valor necesario para enviarle un texto a Anna.

Sus manos se sentían congeladas, ¿de pronto hacía más frío o qué? Tal vez su cuerpo y su cabeza al fin recordaban trabajar juntos, y su primera labor era avisarle que había salido de su departamento sin ropa abrigada.

—Anna. —Sus pies se congelaron en su sitio, pero no por la baja temperatura. Los congeló la silueta de una cierta chica con cabeza de zanahoria y con un abrigo color verde que cubría casi toda su anatomía. Era Anna, saliendo de la misma cafetería hacia la que ella se dirigía. Llevaba una bolsa en su mano.

No la había visto. Al parecer Anna no tenía una visión periférica funcional, y ahora giraba hacía el lado contrario, ¡le daría la espalda!

—¡Anna! —Elsa llamó, no a través de su celular como había planeado toda la mañana, sino usando el aire como canal para transportar su voz. Casi pudo sentir la vibración de las cuerdas vocales en su garganta a pesar de no haber dicho el nombre demasiado alto. A Elsa le pareció que el tiempo se había atascado en un bache hasta que Anna giró su cuello hacia ella y dejó de caminar ahí mismo.

Los ojos de Anna estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, aunque no desorbitados. El color verde marino de los irises de la pelirroja fue más evidente para Elsa. La boca de la chica estaba entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo, Elsa solo apreció el bonito matiz rosa que tenían los labios de Laurie, y como ese tono parecía oscurecerse con cada milímetro que esos carnosos labios se adentraban en la boca de la chica.

Elsa relamió sus propios labios antes de aventurarse a dar una sonrisa. Sonrisa que, al final, quedó muy por debajo de la que se posicionó en el rostro de Anna.

—¡Elsa!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO #5

La vida tenía una forma extraña de mostrar sus caminos a veces, Elsa descubrió eso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, aunque quizás apenas comenzaba a hacerlo de un modo significativo.

A veces se podía ver todo claro, tan claro como en un arroyo ubicado en la cima de una montaña, o tan claro como cuando miras a través de un cristal o en un llano despejado.

Algunas veces los caminos parecían seguir un destino moderadamente lógico, sencillo incluso; ordenado. Tenías un paso uno y luego el dos, y así sucesivamente hasta que te encontrabas en un punto confortable y agradable sin saber realmente cómo es que habías llegado hasta allí, solo lo habías hecho sin un mayor esfuerzo, como si ese fuera el único sendero apropiado y de forma natural hubieses sido conducido hasta la línea de meta en la que te hallabas.

Esa era la vida de las personas de mente dulce y despreocupada, de las que vivían en burbujas de chocolate inalteradas, de aquellas que nacían, crecían y se desarrollaban en medio de un ambiente privilegiado que no les demandaba compromisos de peso verdadero; solo les pedía la ocupación fantasma de presionar un botón de vez en cuando para indicar que no estaban muertos y que el resto del mundo aún debía otorgarles todos sus deseos en una bandeja de plata, oro o algún otro elemento más extravagante que quizás solo existía en los sueños.

Otras veces sin embargo, el camino podía parecer más confuso, borroso y lleno de obstáculos, inmerso en una especie de calima constante y extenuante que no permitía visibilidad alguna y que cubría todo lo que había más allá del límite del horizonte, abandonando a su suerte a todo aquel que se infiltraba estúpidamente o que por un descuido caía en esa realidad.

Esa era la vida de los incomprendidos que no acertaban en sus decisiones; era la vida de Elsa. La estúpida que se había infiltrado en uno de los senderos olvidados por la razón, sin antes saber qué era lo que podía esperar de este.

A veces la vida tenía sentido, a veces no.

A veces la vida era tan complicada como la ecuación de Schrödinger, los agujeros negros o el mar de Dirac.

A veces la vida era tan simple como creer que el mundo era un disco plano que últimamente descansaba sobre una torre infinita de tortugas gigantes.

A veces no importaba, otras tantas importaba más de la cuenta. Cuando importaba demasiado era porque el mundo se había complicado.

Elsa Mikkelsen era una experta cuando de complicar el mundo se trataba, sus indecisiones y decisiones a medio tomar la habían llevado al borde de un abismo grotesco que culminó el día en que ella entró a un gracioso bar llamado "Troll Rodante". Ese día cayó a lo más bajo de su ser, se tiró a un tipo de perdición desconocida para ella a manera de escape, simplemente desesperada por huir de la presión que la aquejaba sin saber que eso era lo que hacía y aun culpando a todos menos a ella misma.

Buscó en el alcohol el desahogo que por mucho tiempo su frío colchón le había negado. Buscó, en los ojos de una cierta camarera pelirroja, la comprensión que le había negado su familia.

Pensó, durante esa noche, que dejar de ser una muñeca al servicio de los otros era salirse del modelo, romper el formato y mandar las reglas al carajo. Se equivocó. Se equivocó de manera torpe, porque torpe era.

Ella no era una muñeca, si acaso era un prototipo, un intento de muñeca que trató de dejar de serlo antes de haber culminado el proceso, y que en consecuencia fue descartado… Por todos. Sus padres, su hermana mayor, sus parejas de una noche, casi inexistentes como fueron, todos siguieron adelante y no esperaron por ella, la dejaron de lado. Elsa aguardó, sin poder detener el reloj, hermosa, imperfecta, defectuosa y caprichosa, se quedó en el olvido, con decisiones a medias porque no se había permitido formar ni siquiera un criterio básico. Se había opuesto al tradicionalismo y a seguir normas que le parecían estaban mal, pero su enojo y desesperación estaban fuera de lugar, infundados, porque no tenía una alternativa mejor.

Elsa solo siguió la corriente, cuando terminó la universidad no recibió más que un diploma de papel, firmado por alguien a quien nunca le dirigió la palabra —y si lo hizo no lo recordaba—, no recibió amistades duraderas o cartas de recomendación. Sus pobres intentos por conseguir un trabajo fueron tan patéticos como sus otros intentos por encontrar algo de amor y consuelo en la compañía de una pareja, no por falta de talento o características atractivas sino porque se aisló a sí misma dentro de una habitación de hielo metafórica.

Fue una tonta porque siempre rechazó la ideología de sus padres, pero nunca tuvo una propia, palabras nada más, sin hechos detrás para respaldarlas.

Su madre la ayudó a conseguir el trabajo en el canal siete, y ella todavía quería convencerse de que tenía alternativa, quiso rechazar el puesto porque no era el que deseaba, no estaba atado a su formación académica directamente. Idun tuvo que convencerla de que era una oportunidad, que podría ser periodista en un futuro si así lo deseaba en verdad, que todo estaría bien mientras ser la chica del clima fuera una forma de crear un puente hasta su meta final.

Su madre no confiaba en ella, y ella tampoco lo hacía.

Elsa creció con la costumbre, con el miedo al riesgo, con la insatisfacción ahogada entre varias cosas, entre sus lagrimales y el algodón de su almohada más veces de las que podía molestarse en contar.

Era una fracasada. Además de una cara bonita no tenía nada; quizás por eso le asqueaba tanto Hans. Porque solo la quería por su apariencia, solo buscaba revolcarse con ella y usarla una o un par de veces. Porque… ¿Qué más podía interesarle a alguien si su interior estaba vacío? Ella lo sabía, todos sabían, Elsa era un fracaso como persona, así que nadie podía estar interesado en ella.

Por eso el alcohol no la ayudó esa noche, por eso el día en que conoció a Anna Laurie solo pudo llorar y sentirse miserable y triste y abandonada…

Algunas veces la vida era ridícula y los senderos eran pasillos de muchos tamaños que estaban a disposición de cualquiera, interminables opciones dispuestas para ser usadas o ignoradas.

Y esa última clase de camino y existencia era la única verdadera, la vida jamás se limitaba a ser solamente simple o complicada, sino una combinación amorfa de ambos polos, siempre en diferentes proporciones por supuesto, pero nunca menos ridícula.

Las personas que aceptaban la ridiculez y formaban un camino igual de ridículo para llegar a una meta inventada por ellos mismos eran los que al final partían sin tener arrepentimientos.

Elsa quería dejar de tener lamentos y lloriqueos, quería que sus ojos le dejaran de picar en las noches y madrugadas, quería dejar de hablar con un oso polar de peluche que provenía de un recuerdo amargo y solo servía para recordarle que había sido una perra maldita que una vez le había roto el corazón a una chica inocente, a Maren. Quería tomar una decisión valiosa por una vez y que realmente rindiera fruto, le trajera algo de alegría a esa desordenada vida que se había hecho para sí misma.

Quería estabilidad y que su mente dejará de decirle "no" a todo, a sus ideas, a sus anhelos y a sus posibles amigos. Quería dejar de estar deprimida y sentirse sin esperanza.

Quería invitar a Anna Laurie a salir, y que el inodoro se tragara toda la porquería que habían sido los últimos años de su vida.

Olvidar y construir algo nuevo.

—Una vez una niña me preguntó si era una Barbie —se encontraba diciendo Anna, mientras sostenía en medio del aire un vaso desechable de tamaño mediano lleno de chocolate caliente.

Elsa regresó a la realidad en ese momento. Se había perdido cerca de la mitad de lo que Anna había dicho hasta entonces, pero al menos había pillado una de las partes importantes para seguir con la conversación… O eso era lo que esperaba. Oh, dios, si decía una estupidez Anna lo notaría de inmediato.

 _Escóndelo. No seas idiota. Finge ser lista_.

—Puede que entienda su confusión de cierta manera —Elsa dijo con una media sonrisa, ocultando el pobremente ajustado sentimiento de nerviosismo que le provocaba su escogencia de palabras. ¿Serían las correctas? ¿Cuáles eran las correctas y cómo podría saberlo?—, pero creo que una Barbie sería ligeramente más alta, Anna. Pero ligeramente nada más —concluyó, rogando a alguna clase de fuerza universal que ese intento de sarcasmo amigable fuera bueno, lo bastante como para lograr el aprecio de Anna.

Anna no era más alta que un hobbit —exageraba, claro—, lo sabía bastante bien, pero al lado de una niña era enorme, como una montaña de ciento diez libras de hermosura, lagos como ojos llenos de profundidad y vida, y cascadas pelirrojas por cabello. Y eso era bastante genial. Elsa no entendería lo mucho que eso significaba para ella, por supuesto, porque Elsa no tenía problemas con su altura, o con ser consideraba del nivel de una muñeca de medidas perfectas, ella era alta, esbelta, esculpida como con un cincel divino o algo así, y suave, tan suave —al menos parecía sumamente suave en esos breves contactos que tenían cuando se regalaban un efímero abrazo de saludo o despedida—. Elsa era la muñeca de medidas perfectas, o la chica a la que esas muñecas trataban de copiar y fallaban. Era única, se veía como hecha de blanco y esponjoso malvavisco gracias al descenso exagerado de temperatura en los últimos días. Espera, ¿qué? No importaba, el asunto era que la altura no era el tema. El asunto era… No divagar, no soñar despierta.

—Lo dijo por mi cabello —balbuceó Anna sin mostrar expresión, más por incapacidad que por no desear reír por la clara burla de Elsa frente a sus narices.

No estaba segura de qué era lo que la había sorprendido más, encontrarse con Elsa mientras salía de la cafetería de Olaf y Marshmallow o el hecho de que la simple presencia de la rubia, su etérea figura y la distorsión que produjo su voz en el aire al llamarla por su nombre, hubiera sido suficiente para borrar el enojo y la agrura de horas de desastres y accidentes torpes.

Anna sabía que había extrañado saber de Elsa el día anterior, extrañamente se había vuelto algo dependiente de sus llamadas y mensajes, de todo en realidad. De tener alguna muestra de que sus vidas se unían al menos por algunos momentos durante el día.

Lo que Anna no sabía era que Elsa pudiera resultar tan… terapéutica. Que pudiera hacerla sonreír sin intención, solo como un reflejo, que la hiciera olvidar porque había ordenado un chocolate y una Magdalena para llevar cuando el calor del interior era más deseable que el frío de las calles, o porque había tenido el ceño fruncido todo el día, incluso mientras Rapunzel la bromeaba por haberse pintado la nariz de azul con las pinturas de agua que usaron para darles lecciones a los niños. Todo eso… era sorprendente.

Anna se preguntó si su mal humor realmente había sido causado por el invasor pájaro azul de la infelicidad de esa mañana, o si había sido la ausencia de Elsa; su más reciente amiga, su enamoramiento juvenil, su… chica del clima favorita, si es que tenía algún valor esa categoría, porque ella realmente no miraba televisión.

Anna sabía que estaba atraída por Elsa. Lo sabía desde la noche en que salió con Elsa y fue al departamento de esta para probar la versión más amarga de café sobre la faz de la tierra —Elsa estaba corta de azúcar esa noche. O de todo lo que no fuera comida congelada, manzanas y tomates en realidad— que sin duda resultó ser también la que más había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

De lo que Anna no había sido consciente antes era del anhelo. De que sentía una mezcla muy rara de emociones por Elsa, desde la pena hasta el deseo, y llegando la comodidad, la calma y el cariño inmensurable.

¿Estaba cayendo por Elsa? Era ridículo, Elsa era una persona reservada, evadía temas sexuales o personales en todas sus conversaciones, y cuando hablaba de sus problemas emocionales o familiares lo hacía desplegando una cortina de humo y resolviendo sus oraciones a través de códigos breves e indescifrables.

Estar atraída no era estar enamorada. Encontrar a su flechazo juvenil y concluir lo mismo que su versión adolescente había concluido no era tan inesperado, cuando realmente pensabas al respecto.

Pero extrañar a Elsa, extrañar sus conversaciones y sus visitas al bar, incluso por un día… Eso era un mundo distinto.

Anna nunca se había enamorado de alguien críptico, sus parejas siempre habían sido chicas espontaneas y relajadas. Quizás muy determinadas —como Tania— o algo salvajes —como Mérida—, pero nunca reservadas y sensibles.

Las personas sensibles no eran fáciles de conocer o interpretar. Anna nunca había sentido la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para indagar en la personalidad de alguien que en apariencia no quería que esculcaran entre sus recuerdos. Anna nunca había podido enamorarse de alguien que no tomara la iniciativa, porque al final ella misma se consideraba sensible. Y el único momento en que Elsa le había permitido ver la pureza y complejidad de sus emociones había sido cuando esta había estado perdida por beber como una desquiciada.

Era una situación rara. Encontrarse sonriendo y de buen humor después de empezar el día con el pie izquierdo, saborear su chocolate como si fuera el líquido más dulce del planeta… Estar con Elsa dentro de la cafetería hacía que toda su mañana pareciera un recuerdo de al menos un mes de antigüedad; distante e irrelevante.

Ante la respuesta de Anna, Elsa se encontró a sí misma siendo incapaz de ocultar la inocente sorpresa que cubrió su cerebro. Se retrajo mínimamente en su puesto, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron como tratando de procesar algo.

—Anna, las Barbies son rubias —le explicó, moviendo su mirada de la de Anna hasta ubicarla en el cabello de esta, como esperando que la pelirroja siguiera esa misma trayectoria de sus ojos y notara la tonalidad más encendida de su cabellera.

—Soy una rubia… con cabeza de fresa —se defendió Anna con un chillido infantil que inmediatamente la hizo apenarse como en esas ocasiones cuando verdaderamente era una niña de cinco años, intentaba hablar, y se mordía la lengua por tratar de ir demasiado rápido— Bueno, tal vez ella solo quería decirlo —se corrigió—. O tal vez… lo que quieres es tener mi título de Barbie y por eso la cuestionas —Anna dijo, proyectando incredulidad exagerada con el gesto de sus ojos y boca—. Puedo verlo, con tu cabello rubio platinado y tus grandes pestañas y eso. No es justo.

Elsa se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—No sería una Barbie ni con ocho sesiones de zumba a la semana, Anna. Es mi gran secreto.

—Falso, yo diría que para ser una Barbie de hecho tendrías que comer galletas con chispas de chocolate y crema batida como parte de una dieta inversa.

—No estoy segura de si eso es un lindo cumplido o significa que debo preocuparme seriamente por mi peso y mis hábitos alimenticios.

En contra de su voluntad, Anna se sonrojó, tenía semanas esperando la oportunidad de decir algo que denotara más que amabilidad entre amigas. Y con alguien como Elsa, oportunidades como esas no solían caer del cielo. O sí, en el sentido de que eran tan escazas como cualquier otro milagro.

—Bueno… no es fácil darte un cumplido —Anna dijo. Mordió su labio y esquivó la mirada de su compañera de mesa.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Respondió Elsa, genuinamente intrigada por la observación de Anna, y con su ritmo cardiaco comenzando a acelerarse. La pelirroja era un joven muy hermosa.

—Porque… — _"que te crezca un maldito par, Anna"_ — eres demasiado bella y perfecta, y supongo que ya debes haber escuchado todos los cumplidos que hay. Y cada vez que trato de pensar en uno para ti parece que no está a tu altura. Me pongo nerviosa, me muerdo la lengua, y termino diciendo que no estarás tan gorda como una Barbie a menos de que te llenes de crema batida y galletas. Lo cual no es… Oh Dios, si lo digo de esa manera lo hago sonar mucho peor. ¿Así fue como sonó? Lo siento, soy una completa tonta. Lo que quería decir era que… tu cuerpo es más perfecto que el de cualquiera de esas muñecas y… No lo sé, se supone que ellas tienen cuerpo perfecto y eso. Por eso yo… No es que mirara tu cuerpo para notarlo —paró, su explicación no iba tan liberadora y asombrosa como había especulado—. Ugh, solo golpéame con una pala.

Esta vez, mientras Anna se detuvo y tomó aire, Elsa no rio para nada, su mente pareció viajar a otra parte y su mirada se mantuvo fija en Anna. Pareció volverse más pálida que antes, sus ojos denotaron nada más que anticipación y una extraña especie de fuego en su interior.

La mirada de Elsa fue una que Anna no había visto antes de ese día.

—Uhm…

—¿Qué? —Anna alcanzó a decir, con algo de pánico disimulado en su voz, pero mayormente con una chispa de duda y confusión. Elsa la miraba con una intensidad extraña, sus pupilas parecían ausentes, muy opacas. Pero sus cejas se habían acercado y formado una "v". Anna no podía decidir si Elsa estaba impactada, molesta, o si había recordado algo sumamente trágico como haber dejado la estufa encendida, y ahora digería el llegar a un departamento cubierto en llamas o convertido en ceniza y carbón… Porque eso totalmente podía pasar al dejar la estufa encendida, claro.

—Es… No, no es nada.

—No, puedes decirme, adelante —inquirió Anna, con una sensación que no tomaba preferencia entre incomodidad, dolor, inquietud y curiosidad. Era una amalgama extraña de sentimientos que no podía manejar en ese momento tan breve. No sabía si de hecho había asustado a Elsa con su incontrolable boca escupidora de palabras o… si por alguna casualidad antinatural algo positivo saldría de los labios de Elsa como respuesta.

—Es solo que… —comenzó la rubia—, alguien más dijo eso antes —siguió, su voz era baja—, alguien que solía ser muy cercana a mí. Es decir… —Elsa bajó su mirada con leve incomodidad— no fue igual, pero, me recordaste a una chica con la que salí.

—Oh.

Hubo silencio por un momento, Elsa levantó su mirada con cierta indecisión, no estaba asustada, ni siquiera tan conmocionada como Anna podría pensar. Elsa estaba un poco disconforme consigo misma, porque el recuerdo de una Maren con lágrimas cayendo agresivamente de su rostro y diciéndole que ella era más perfecta que cualquier muñeca y que nunca debía compararse con un ser inanimado regresó a ella al escuchar a Anna. Fue… sorpresivo, y Elsa no quería mencionarlo, sabía que sería incómodo, sin embargo, no pudo mentirle a Anna cuando esta última la cuestionó. No se habría sentido correcto.

Elsa quería registrar alguna reacción en Anna, la que fuera. Quería saber si el entusiasmo de la pelirroja aún estaba intacto, o si su lapsus freudiano había perjudicado irremediablemente el destino que ella deseaba para esta reunión con la joven Laurie.

—¿Saliste? Nunca has mencionado nada sobre tus amores pasados ahora que lo pienso, señorita rompe corazones —Anna bromeó con ligereza, aunque algo dentro de ella no se sentía con deseos de bromar porque seriamente, cuando te armas de valor y le das un cumplido a alguien que te interesa no solo física sino sentimentalmente lo último que quieres escuchar es "me recuerdas a mi ex". Elsa no dijo eso explícitamente y el cumplido ni siquiera fue bueno para empezar, así que eso al menos podía estar segura de que esta "ex" de Elsa no era alguien muy lista… como ella misma, ¿cierto?

Anna quería sacudirse la molestia, pero sabía que no podía decir nada a Elsa, era tonto. No es que supiera qué decir en primer lugar.

—Honestamente dudo que ese sea al caso. Me refiero a usar "corazones" como en… varios o al menos un par. Fue solo uno, el de ella —Elsa respondió, con duda y usando una voz de disculpa no muy característica de ella, como si quisiera mostrar debilidad para aliviar la irritación incompleta de Anna. Era obvio que la chica no esperaba ese cambio de rumbo en la conversación sino algo más… relacionado con ellas y solamente ellas, quizás, probablemente. Elsa no podía estar del todo segura sobre lo que Anna sentía o quería, pero podía especular lo que no deseaba; Anna no quería que Elsa hablara de alguien del pasado, alguien que ya no importaba, y sin embargo, Elsa, en toda su infinita sabiduría y abrumadora capacidad social, se las había arreglado para arrastrarse a sí misma a una situación nada favorable. En un intento inútil por hacer una conversación normal e invitar a Anna a salir la señorita Mikkelsen había terminado trayendo a la mesa el tema de una ex pareja, ¡perfecto! Indecentemente perfecto. Alguien debería premiarla con un listón azul que certificara tanto su incapacidad para crear exitosamente un vínculo amoroso como su habilidad para destruir el ambiente entre ella y alguien más. Ambas cosas eran de hecho la misma desde dos puntos de vista separados, ¿no?

¡¿A quién le importaba?!

—Y… ella —procedió Anna con cautela— ¿cómo era ella? —prosiguió, algo de aprensiva pero también llena de curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre aquella que había vuelto a la memoria de Elsa en esos instantes, en parte porque era como un fantasma que había estado presente desde la noche en que conoció a Elsa sin que ella lo supiera, pero también, le resultaba inquietante escoger palabras similares a las de alguien que fracasó y no pudo estar cerca de Elsa. No quería terminar del mismo modo. Lo cierto es que, incluso cuando tenían relativamente poco tiempo de tratarse, el tiempo no lo significaba todo. Anna se sentía muy bien cerca de la joven encargada de las noticias del clima, simplemente no había sabido cómo decírselo a ella misma, no explícitamente.

Elsa, indudablemente, tomó la pregunta de Anna como una sentencia de castigo. Ahora tenía que explicarse, y con cada palabra que develara sobre su pasado se alejaría de la pequeña posibilidad de su presente. Aunque, al plantearse la interrogante seriamente… ¿Era la posibilidad pequeña siquiera o llegaba más lejos que eso? ¿Era grande entonces? ¿Por qué si Anna y ella hablaban cada día —o cada noche— aún parecía que ninguna sabía suficiente sobre la otra? Era como si hasta ese día, ese momento, hubiesen permanecido en un terreno de juego seguro, aproximándose y conociéndose con avances de milímetro en milímetro, pero con el único fin de aliviar el estrés del día y encontrar el consuelo apropiado para convencerse de que sus vidas no eran una obra de construcción en vano que terminaría con acabados deficientes y sin inauguración.

Fue algo muy extraño, pero pensar de ese modo dio en Elsa el resultado contrario al que estaba acostumbrada, hizo que se llenara de algo de valor —para variar— y la inspiró para ir más lejos con Anna. No solamente porque la necesitara para dejar que creer que su vida era miserable, sino porque se dio cuenta de que mantener una relación de comunicación a través de la grieta de un muro no sería lo bastante bueno. No podía ser inmune al dolor, no podía sobrevivir tomando siempre precauciones, poner a Anna en una posición en la cual estaría cerca de ella aunque nunca junto a ella.

Elsa entendió que el miedo que sentía era infundado. Había aprendido a protegerse, porque cada intento de brindar o recibir cariño había terminado en dolor. Había aprendido a sentirse resignada, porque cada persona que había visto en su vida había resultado ser una decepción, incluyéndose ella misma. Había aprendido a ser cautelosa, porque el riesgo de construir requería de mucha energía y esperanza, y cuando lo que tuviera se viniera al suelo solo quedaría la desesperación y la miseria, el deseo de terminar con la vida. Vivir sola detrás de un muro construido alrededor de su corazón parecía lo más razonable, era un tipo de miseria que no perjudicaba a nadie más que a ella, un tipo de miseria pasivo, no activo, acumulativo pero no intenso.

A la mierda con la miseria pasiva. El dolor solo era proporcional al amor que estaba dispuesta a sentir. Solo debía serlo. Y si sus defensas dejaban de existir, si de hecho se liberaba como en ese momento cuando bailó inspirada por un chef obeso y gracioso de la televisión, entonces la cantidad de amor propio y esperanza que podía sentir sería abrumadora, suficiente para hacer del dolor un ingrediente deseable. Porque sabía que habría momentos en los que entregarle su corazón a alguien dolería, pero creyó también que esos momentos se verían opacos en comparación con el brillo de aquellos en los que sería feliz.

Alguien por quien valiera la pena arriesgarse. Podría haber sido cualquiera, Rebecca, Maren o incluso un imbécil como Hans; en otra vida, en una vida distinta. Pero para ella sería Anna. Se sentía atraída por Anna, por su personalidad y por su apariencia, por mil factores más relacionados con ella. La pelirroja no debía ser una meta de seguridad, sino un frenesí de emoción, y podía serlo, porque era hermosa, y aunque la misma Laurie sabía este hecho, era evidente que se encontraba desgastada por la vida de un modo distinto pero paralelo al de Elsa.

Alguien con quien darse una oportunidad de querer y crecer.

Elsa vio en Anna a una persona que comenzaba a tomar una ruta equivocada en su vida, y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de eso y agregarla a su propia existencia errática, de esa forma ambas podrían estar incompletas juntas. Eso era la vida real. Eso era lo que todos hacían, era la decisión madura: encontrar a alguien bueno y compartir sus vivencias. Excepto que al pensar en Anna y su pregunta por Maren ese pensamiento cambió. "Agregarse la una a la otra" no habría sido una suma positiva, habría sido una mentira de estabilidad, una que la misma Anna quizás habría aceptado gustosamente por sus propias limitaciones emocionales.

En ese momento Elsa sintió que la resignación era la peor emoción del mundo.

—Era amable. Y también era una persona muy insegura —comenzó a responder solemnemente, ignorando el pequeño sector de su alma que le gritó "hipócrita" al calificar a alguien como insegura cuando ella misma tenía una autoestima que se encontraba tan abajo como un punto cualquiera en al abismo de Challenger.

Anna hizo una mueca pequeña, una mueca de introspección, porque sin poder evitarlo tomó esos dos calificativos y los asoció a ella misma. Esa no era la intensión de Elsa, claro, la rubia solamente buscaba ser honesta en su respuesta usando la valentía que había nacido en ella gracias a alguna fuente desconocida activada por Anna.

—Creo que lo más importante sobre ella era su entrega, era una persona que actuaba sin pensar en ella misma, solo quería la felicidad de los demás. Bueno, en el caso de nuestro tiempo juntas, la mía —continuó Elsa—. Pero yo era un completo desastre en mis días universitarios, aún lo soy de hecho, no sabía nada, no supe cómo corresponderle. Me sentí asfixiada y la dañé mucho, yo…

Elsa tomó un respiro, un reflejo inesperado por ella misma, como si a pesar de todo le pesara seguir adelante con la descripción. Y la realidad es que le pesaba, porque era horrendo lo que le había hecho a Maren.

En cualquier caso que fuere, en este momento podía revelarlo sin ataduras y cruces pesadas, la pausa solo fue una confirmación de que aún se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

—Quise alejarla de mí, pensé que por su propio bien. La convencí de que no me importaban sus sentimientos, de que solamente la había utilizado como chivo expiatorio para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar su patético enamoramiento por mí con ligeros estímulos. Le dije que me había aburrido de ese juego y que por eso sentía que era momento de desecharla… que si se sentía lastimada era por su propia torpeza al acercarse a una mujer vacía y de porcelana.

—Es difícil imaginarte diciendo algo así. De hecho no puedo hacerlo —mintió Anna, porque sí lo hacía. Podía imaginar a Elsa considerar que esa jovencita debía tener un tipo diferente de vida, una alejada de ella y más... positiva, en la mente de Elsa algo así podría articularse. Anna podía comprender que Elsa no se considerara el mejor partido debido a sus inseguridades. Lo que la señorita Laurie no podía terminar de digerir era la posible razón de esas inseguridades, a sus ojos, Elsa era como un ángel, una persona mágica o algo por el estilo, de hecho no le sorprendería ver a Hagrid entrar por la puerta sin aviso alguno y ver a Elsa al rostro y decir "hey, Elsa, ¡vienes a Hogwarts! ¿No recibiste los mensajes?". Ok... eso sí que la sorprendería, pero no significaba que no pudiera ver la genialidad y belleza casi inhumana de esa chica que estaba sentada justo frente a ella.

—Debió ser una decisión difícil de tomar... lastimarla así. Incluso si pensaste que era lo mejor para ella a largo plazo, estoy segura de que no fuiste desconsiderada con sus emociones, no podrías —continuó Anna.

—No es que no me agradara ni nada así... en cierto modo la quise, aunque no podría llamarlo amor Anna. Solamente quise intentar encontrar la felicidad en ella... en un principio pensé que funcionaría porque, bueno, me llamaba la atención, era una chica modesta y sencilla, pero muy loable.

—¿Pero nunca lograste sentir algo más?

—No —sentenció Elsa, más que la pregunta en sí, al recuerdo de esos días—. Pero ella... se apegó mucho a mí, demasiado, constantemente hablaba de planes futuros y de temas que me hacían sentir culpable. No pude... tenía que alejarla; lo hice. Y creo que debe haber encontrado a alguien más apta para ella ahora.

—¿Alguien menos molde de perfección?

Elsa se rio de lo absurdo que era ponerla dentro de un esquema de perfección a ella, a ella precisamente, que no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Ella solo sabía equivocarse y esconderse entre una fortaleza de mantas y edredones por las noches para olvidarse del mundo por ocho horas... o las horas que pudiera. Sí, eso también sabía hacerlo.

—Más como... alguien menos maníaco depresiva, preferiblemente —bromeó con sus propios problemas y debilidades.

Anna frunció el ceño y la miró con escudriño. Un segundo después, se retrajo en su asiento y pareció como si toda su fuerza se le quedara atorada en la boca del estómago y se hundiera ahí mismo. Quitó su mirada un segundo como si estuviera avergonzada y luego la regresó a la rubia de ojos azules, quien pudo jurar que ese movimiento había sido la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La mirada de Anna parecía la de un cachorro pequeño.

La joven Mikkelsen habría pagado lo que fuera para saber qué había pasado por la mente de Anna en ese ligero instante. Para su increíble fortuna, no tuvo que pagar ni un centavo, ya que la pelirroja lo expuso con voz queda mientras la inquietud seguía apenas formándose entre los pensamientos de Elsa.

—¿Tienes planes de seguir alejando a cualquiera que se enamore de ti?

Elsa apretó su mandíbula, corrientes de frialdad y electricidad se apoderaron en unísono de su espalda, coordinadas como si tuvieran mente propia y haciendo resonancia.

—N-no —alcanzó a replicar. Al parecer su valentía no incluía inmunidad a las acciones encantadoras de Anna Laurie.

—Oh, ¿no? Espera, ¿qué? —soltó Anna sin filtro alguno, tomada por sorpresa y con una clara felicidad incontenida que hizo con su voz un sonido muy similar a uno que podría haber salido de una ardilla de caricatura— Es decir... no, claro... Quiero decir... Oh, no... —se repitió a sí misma pero fingiendo un tono más tentador y coqueto que de ninguna manera ocultaría la genuina reacción del principio, esa sería la que Elsa mantendría en su mente siempre.

La debilidad de Anna era la fuerza de Elsa y viceversa, Anna tenía temores y dudas y estaba llena de nerviosismo en ese momento, justo como ella. Elsa encontró confianza en saber que no era la única que se moría de miedo de insinuar algo entre ellas.

Eran un par de cobardes que cupido había puesto a la orilla de un precipicio. La pregunta era si saltarían... o se mantendrían dándose empujoncitos pequeños hasta ver cuál de las dos caía primero al fondo.

¿Por qué no saltar ambas juntas?

¿Ese era un pensamiento cursi?

¿Por qué sentía una especie de vergüenza y felicidad esponjosa al pensar en la palabra "cursi" de un momento a otro?

—Bueno... supongo que dependería de quién sea —dijo con una sonrisa y levantando su ceja derecha de modo presumido— y de si está dispuesta a pagar por la cita.

—Claro, la cita —reaccionó Anna— debe estar antes del enamoramiento. Espera, ¿ese es un protocolo ineludible? ¿Qué pasa si alguien se te declara sin que hayan tenido una cita?

—Supongo que sí es ineludible, no podría saltarme ese paso. Cita antes, y luego lo demás. Soy una chica de reglamentos —dijo Elsa con voz estoica y relajada.

Anna puso cara exagerado de terror, como si todo su plan hubiera caído al precipicio sin ella.

—Pero, pero... ¿y si la persona que te invita a la cita ya siente algo por ti desde antes de invitarte a la cita?

—Me temo que eso es inaceptable.

—¿Inaceptable, inaceptable? ¿O inaceptable como en... menos aceptable que algo que puede ser aceptable si decides que es aceptable?

—¿Qué?

—No sé, es la cocoa, me vuelve loca — _"y creo que tú también"_ — pero no cambies el tema.

—No lo hice.

—Oh, por supuesto, ¿hace calor aquí? Creo que estoy sudando o algo...

—¿Eh? Anna...

—Algo pasa con el aire acondicionado o no sé...

—Anna.

—Tal vez son mis pulmones, creo que me cuesta respirar, por eso mi voz suena raro. ¿Mi voz suena muy raro?

—Anna... Uhm.

—¿Qué tal suena mi voz? Creo que está extraña. Le preguntaré a Olaf y...

—¡Anna! —Dijo Elsa en voz alta, captando la atención de Anna y cortando la divagación descontrolada de esta— Morimos de frío, el invierno comienza, no hace calor, no hay aire acondicionado y tu voz suena perfectamente justo como siempre. ¿Decías algo sobre no cambiar el tema? —concluyó la rubia conteniendo la risa.

—Cierto... y tú decías cómo solo sales con extraños. Mal trabajo de tus padres enseñarte eso, señorita Mikkelsen, debe ser del otro modo, ¿qué no lo saben?

—No dije tal cosa.

—Dijiste que solo tienes citas con desconocidos —Anna hizo un puchero.

—Creo que intentaba implicar que las emociones profundas venían después de la cita. Creo —una pausa—. Pero me encanta tu interpretación.

—Pero... por eso... Y si ya hay emociones desde antes... No te he invitado a una cita aún.

—¿No estamos en una?

Anna hizo corto circuito.

—¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez...? —Probó la pelirroja— ¿Lo estamos?

Elsa se sonrojó inevitablemente, su confianza le había permitido mucho pero al sincerarse consigo misma no podía creer todas las cosas que estaba diciendo. ¿Dónde estaba su reserva?

Solo un poco más y habría saltado al fondo de ese precipicio. ¿Habría una cama de espuma rosa para detener su caída? ¿Y el color qué tenía que ver?

—Bueno, si necesitas un decreto muy oficial de cita entonces... —Elsa le rogó al universo que nadie les prestara atención en ese momento, su pena social sería eterna— Yo, Elsa Mikkelsen, con mi potestad de... ehm... reina del clima, declaro esta cita inaugurada.

Anna comenzó a reír.

—¿Reina del clima? Es pegajoso.

El tono carmesí de las mejillas de Elsa se volvió imposible de ocultar, podía culpar a su palidez por eso pero la verdad es que ese rubor se notaría incluso si su piel fuera de color carbón. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido, claro.

—Si no quieres...

Anna se apresuró a tomar la mano de Elsa con la suya, cubriéndola por completo. Elsa lucía tan pequeña a veces...

—¿Quién soy yo para debatir la voluntad de su majestad? —sonrió.

Elsa no supo si estaba dentro de un sueño o la realidad simplemente acababa de sonreírle con calidez.

En los ojos de Anna Laurie se encontró con la respuesta a esa duda: la realidad era preciosa y la miraba solamente a ella.

… A veces la vida era muy idiota, y, descubrió Elsa, había que darle indicaciones hasta para diferenciar un triángulo de una pirámide...


End file.
